


Humphrey's Lemon Drawer

by DeepestViolet



Category: Alpha and Omega (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Feral, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Power Bottom, Top!Humphrey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepestViolet/pseuds/DeepestViolet
Summary: Spring is a weird thing. Women are too, or so Humphrey learns when Kate enters her first heat since their marriage. Kate has always dreamed of being a mother, but Humphrey, the free spirit that he is, has other plans. Not willing to be a father just yet, the two are forced swear off their steamy, sexy love-life for the time being, and Humphrey, the horny wolf that he also is, probably won't last long. That is, without a little encouragement from his loving wife and a little help from his good friends...
Relationships: Humphrey x Garth, Humphrey x Kate, Humphrey x Mooch, Humphrey x Salty, Humphrey x Shakey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, AO3, it's me again! Did you miss me and my stupid, sexy stories? Well, if you did, here's some more! This a series I've been planning to do for years; one that's been on the calendar for a long, long time. And now that I suddenly have a ton of free-time on my hands, why not? So here's the prologue to my new, long-in-development-hell series "Humphrey's Lemon Drawer"!
> 
> PS: If you wanna see more of the Kung Fu Panda stuff, don't worry, I'm working on that too!! (Don't tell anyone that "The Dragon & His Leopard" is getting a sequel, okay?)

Springtime had come at last. All across Jasper Park, the world was waking up. Winter had finally come to an end as March rolled through the area, turning icy rivers to flowing streams and snow-capped peaks to trickling falls in a matter of days. The valley was coming alive with life as the white of winter made way for a fresh, green spring. All across Jasper, the bears were waking up from their dens, the caribou were starting to graze in the fields again, and nature was marching on.

The coming of spring affected the wolves more than anything else, though. The Alphas were organizing their springtime hunting parties again, and most of their numbers were out in the sun constantly, stalking and chasing down their newly burgeoning prey to feed their families back home. The world was waking up, but the wolves were already wide awake, and ready to strike.

But none of it really mattered to Humphrey. Kate was the hunter of the family, after all; she was the one with her paws full with all the hard work. Every time she left for a hunting trip, she would be gone all day, leaving right at sunrise and only coming home at the very end of sunset, exhausted. Proud and hauling a fresh kill in their strong jaw, but exhausted. He had volunteered at first to come and help her, but after a couple months of rejection, he resigned to staying home. It was clear that she felt like it was something she had to do alone, and Humphrey respected her for it. He always did love a strong woman.

So Humphrey would spend most of his time with his friends or in the den, making sure that the peace was kept and the den was nice and cared for. Mooch and Shakey would laugh at him for it, but they didn’t understand; they weren’t married like he was, they would never get it. But Humphrey played the part of the devoted husband for a whole year, watching his wife leave for the hunt without him and being happy with his place. After all, being a famous Omega and husband to the greatest and most beautiful Alpha in the world? What else was there to want?

There was one thing, though…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was setting outside the den, casting the spotless interior of the rocky little cave with bright, deep orange. Humphrey’s underbelly was cool against the smooth rocky floor, and his face had a satisfactory grin on it, knowing just how hard he had worked to get it like this. He had worked for so long on that floor, sweeping it with his bushy tail until not a single bit of dirt from the outside remained. He rested his head on his front paw, flat against his chin, and sighed a contented sigh. When Kate walked in, she would be so impressed. Everything was perfect today. He had had the whole day to himself (well, him, Mooch, and the others) and they had used every last second of it to make things as perfect as they could be for his amazing wife. She’d come home any minute now and be so impressed, he just knew it.

Humphrey’s smile widened, his eyes lighting up, as Kate’s silhouette appeared in the mouth of the den, his exhausted wife hauling a large caribou behind here. Her fangs sank into its scruff, and he walked at an angle with slow, purposeful steps. Humphrey lay down on his side, a paw supporting his head as he watched her work. She really was amazing.

“Hey, babe. Welcome home!”

“Hello, Humphrey…!” She said with a warm, but tired, tone, her voice muffled by the large animal’s fur in her mouth. She continued lugging in inward, and Humphrey got to his feet.

“Here, beautiful, lemme help you with that…” Humphrey slipped around to the other side of the caribou’s neck, but he was stopped when Kate held up a paw.

“No thanks, handsome, I got this…!” With that, she squared her hind legs and moved her head back a bit, throwing the entire animal several feet in front of her. It landed right in the middle of the den floor with a heavy impact, and Humphrey watched on, impressed. 

“Heheh, that’s my wife!” He remarked, making his way back further inside, clearing out some recently-disturbed dust from the floor that had fallen from the ceiling. “Strong and confident! You’re beautiful even when you’re tired, you know that?” He planted himself down into a sit right next to the fresh carcass, looking it over for a couple of seconds, but admiring Kate for longer. She joined him next to their soon-to-be meal, panting, but just barely. It was almost like she didn’t want him to notice.

“Thanks, Humphrey.” She grinned, nuzzling his shoulder. “This thing was hard to get, let me tell you. Garth and I were shadowing this thing for hours today…!”

Humphrey chuckled a bit, nuzzling her back. “Well, welcome home, beautiful. Go get some R&R, you earned it!"

Kate sighed deeply, closing her eyes and resting her head on his back. "I think I like it here just fine…" She slumped over a bit, on the verge of falling asleep on the spot. Humphrey looked back at her soft, contented smile, her peaceful breath on his neck.

Humphrey looked over the caribou on last time. It really was a nice kill; tall and muscled and hardy. Leave it to Kate to kill something like that, even if Garth had to help. Tearing his eyes away from it and back to his wife, he smiled warmly, hearing her breathe into his ear for so long that he lost track. It couldn’t have been longer than five minutes or so, but it felt like blissful eternity. When he was around her, time always seemed to slow down, and no matter how short of a time they spent together, it always felt longer than it was. It was good to have a woman like her in his life, that much was certain.

Time crept by, and Kate nuzzled his nape every minute or so. The sun set gradually, the orange glow of the cave making way for silver as the moon rose. Humphrey started to feel drowsy, like Kate’s own fatigue was rubbing off on him. He yawned loudly and looked back at her with his usual grin.

“Hey, Kate. You want me to find you a place a bit more comfy?”

Kate didn’t respond. Humphrey thought she must have fallen asleep.

“It can’t be very comfy back there, you know. C’mon, climb up on my back and I’ll-”

What could only be described as a moan hit his ear. Kate nuzzled his nape harder, the telltale sound making his ears twitch and tingle. She did it again, nuzzling right up against his ear to make extra sure he heard it. Humphrey knew that kind of moan anywhere; it was needy, in that special way that set his heart on fire. Along with a few other body parts as well…

“Mmm, Humphrey… Do you know what day it is?” Kate opened those beautiful eyes of hers, chocolate brown against here blonde fur. They burned with a loving warmth as they lidded, her once-tired face now wide awake as she gave a little, sultry grin.

Humphrey counted on his paws for a second, wracking his brain. What day was it? But it hit him like a train only a few seconds later, and his eyes went wide in embarrassed shock. It was the first day of Spring.

Oh no. He gulped audibly; Kate’s heat cycle began on the first day of the season, and he had forgotten! He chuckled to hide his shame.

“Heheh, it’s the, uh… first day of spring, right…?”

Kate grinned wider, her sultry gaze locking him down. She did always know how to do that.

“And what happens on the first day of Spring, sexy?” She spoke softly, her words tickling his ear before her lips took a peck at it.

Humphrey chuckled again, clearly not doing a very good job at hiding his embarrassment. How could he possibly forget? Kate’s heat was his favorite part of the year!

“You, uh…” He gulped audibly once again. “You start your…”

Kate’s muzzle inched closer to him, and Humphrey felt that familiar, excited chill as her words broke. He gasped when her nose touched his ear, a shiver going down his spine to right between his hind legs.

“Yeeees…?”

Humphrey took a deep breath. When Kate wanted to be sexy, she damn well knew how. It was one of the many reasons he married her, after all.

“It’s, uh… the start of your heat, right...?” Humphrey put on his most nervous, toothy grin, hoping to hide his nerves with one last gesture. But he knew she could smell them on him.

“Yep, that’s right!” Kate answered, taking a little nibble at his scruff. “And you know what that means~”

Humphrey took a deep breath, his heart pounding as his mind raced in excitement.

“Oh yeah, I know what that means, gorgeous. You’re gonna want some extra lovin’ out of me for a while.” He chuckled, his nerves coming down by a bit to be replaced by burning-hot excitement. “Well, if you want that, I can provide. You just gotta ask~!”

“Hmm, that does sound fun…” Kate replied, her voice lowering a bit as she bit down hard on his scruff. Humphrey flinched, a different kind of shiver going right back up his spine; he loved it when she did that. A loud slap slammed into his ears, almost loud enough to deafen him. His ears rang for a split second, the momentary deafness overshadowed by a sharp, reddening sting that shot through his rump. Kate snickered, biting her lip as she repeated the process again, the sting making Humphrey want to yelp like a pup.

“Ooooh~” She cooed. “Nice rump, handsome. When did it get so big~?”

Humphrey bit his lip, a swell of pride filling his chest. He had hoped that she would notice what he had been working on for so long back there. It really was a great butt: wide and round, full and bouncy in just the right ways. There wasn’t enough flab to make it lose its shape, or enough muscle to make it lose its bounce and jiggle, and if it weren’t for the obvious pair of balls between his legs, it could easily confused for a very gifted female’s. It was easily his best work, and he chuckled proudly in response to her compliment.

“Must’ve been while you weren’t looking, sexy! Been working on that thing for months. I knew you’d like it, you did always like a guy with a nice butt!”

Kate growled playfully, watching as Humphrey’s rear lifted itself off the ground. His back arched as his fabulous rump jiggled wildly, Kate’s eyes watching hungrily as it went on for seconds on end, even as his hips stood still. She landed one more heavy slap for good measure, just as the first round of jiggles died down, so that the new bouncy reverbs fed off of the old. “Mmm, you know I love it. You’ve been putting a lot of work on this thing while I’ve been gone, huh? It shows~”

Humphrey snickered, the slaps to his ass only making his plump sheath throb between his legs. He loved when she treated him like this. But then, as the jiggles died down again and his ass returned to its normal standstill, her voice hit his ear again, low like a growl.

“But you know what would make this place so much better, Humphrey? You know what else I want...?” Her tone lowered to a whisper, his ear tingling as her voice tickled his eardrum. “Maybe… an extra pair of paws or two around the den~”

Humphrey's blood ran cold. All that excitement turned to worry as he processed what she had just said. There was no way he had just heard that.

"Heheh, Kate…" He chuckled weakly, "Did you just say that you want-"

"Pups." Said Kate, abruptly finishing his thought. He nuzzled his neck again, a paw slipping around to his underbelly. "I think I'm ready~" There was hunger in her voice; hunger and need. Humphrey swallowed hard, feeling uneasy. He had never thought of becoming a dad, but something about it felt… off. He racked his brain, that plump sheath between his hind legs giving a noticeable throb against her claw, despite the thoughts going through his head. He would have to tell her.

He didn't want to be a dad.

Once again, he tried to hide his feelings behind a goofy chuckle. "Kate, Kate, Kate… that sounds like so much fun, but…"

Kate chuckled deviously into his ear, her razor-sharp claw circling slowly and painlessly around his sheath. "But what, handsome? Don't you want it? What's holding you up tonight? Are you scared~?"

Humphrey swallowed harder, grinning a nervous grin as he squeaked out his reply. “Kinda…?”

Kate slipped off of him and onto the floor, rolling onto her side and peering up at him. Her face was softer, less intense, but her eyes still betrayed her need. “What’s wrong, Humphrey? I thought you’d be excited…”

Humphrey lowered his posture a bit, looking down at her. “Kate, I am, but I just…”

Kate looked him in the eyes, urging him on silently.

“I just… Babe, I don’t think I’m ready.” He bit his lip in a nervous gesture, his heart fluttering. He hated to let her down on the best of days, but this was something else entirely. 

“Humphrey, I… I thought you’d want something like this. I thought you’d want to start a family.” Her voice didn’t break; she sounded confused, not disappointed.

“You’re not mad, are you? Sorry, Kate…” Humphrey lowered his head, waiting for her response, totally sure that it wouldn’t be good.

But her voice hit his ear almost immediately. “No… no, Humphrey, I’m not mad at you! If you’re not ready, then you’re not ready.” Her voice lowered to a bit of a mumble. “It’s my fault for bringing it up. Should’ve read the room.”

“No, no, no, Kate, it’s not your fault!” He blurted out, not really thinking. “You couldn’t have known! I’m just… not ready for pups right now. You understand, right…?”

Kate sighed. It wasn’t an angry or disappointed sigh, but an understanding one. She made her way up on all fours and nuzzled Humphrey again, holding him close. “Of course I understand, Humphrey. You just take your time, I can wait.”

Humphrey grinned softly, leaning into her nuzzle. His heart fluttered in a different way; a more comforting, warm way than before. “But… what about your heat? I can’t just leave you alone like that. It’d be so hard for you!”

Kate grinned slightly, patting him on the back with a paw. “It’s okay, handsome. I can handle it, it’s just two weeks max! What I’m worried about is…” She struggled for words for a moment, glancing between his legs. “...you.”

Humphrey raised his brow. “Me? Why are you worrying about me, babe?”

Kate chuckled slightly, her grin widening by a barely-perceptible amount. “Well, for obvious reasons, we’re going to have to have a little dry spell. Can’t risk you giving me pups accidentally, can we? And I know how much you love what we do together…”

Humphrey chuckled a bit, his mind swimming with all sorts of steamy memories. “Oh yeah, I really love that~” He stared off, slightly dazed and salivating, before snapping himself back to reality, clearing his throat with a gulp.

“Exactly.” Kate smiled. “We’ve got to find some way to take care of you. I can handle myself, but I know for a fact you won’t last long!”

Humphrey chuckled with a guilty twinge. “Heh, guilty as charged, beautiful…!”

“So,” Kate sat down next to him, his paw pulling her close instinctively. “have any ideas? You were always the friskier one.”

Humphrey looked off into the distance for a bit, wracking his brain. Kate was so kind to do this; another reason why he was glad he married her. He had lost count of how many females he knew that would have just gotten pouty and mad, but Kate was really something else. He felt like the luckiest wolf in the world as he brainstormed, trying to find some way to answer her question.

The lightbulb turned on. A flood of images filled his head, images and memories of a time so long ago now that he had almost forgotten. He felt that familiar stirring between his legs again, his eyes lighting up with guilt. She would hate it, he knew it. He had to think of something else! But the idea stuck, and Kate’s voice hit his ear, whispered and sultry like before, before he could even conjure another thought.

“Got an idea, handsome? Come on, let’s hear it~”

Humphrey cursed his own parts. To think his own body had the gall to rat him out like that. He cleared his throat, his nervous grin returning. “Oh, it’s nothing. Just a couple old memories.”

“Oh, really?” Kate smirked, leaning to the side and into him. “What kind of memories?”

“Just some old stuff from… y’know, back in the day. Not really very important…” His plump sheath gave another visible throb between his legs, his low-hanging balls contracting upward as his body responded to the thoughts running through his head like blood through veins.

Kate snickered, watching his body’s reactions carefully. “Not from this angle, it’s not. What’s on your mind, you stud? Thinking about some old flame~?”

Humphrey’s mouth started moving before he could stop it, the instinct to voice his thought acting against his better judgement. He knew that she was going to kill him for this. “You were in Alpha school, and… you know my friends? Mooch, Shakey, and Salty? Well, back when he were pre-teens we used to kinda... “ Humphrey placed a single finger through a loop in his paw, grinning at Kate out of the corner of his eye with a fearful glint. “...Y’know, have some fun.”

Kate listened intently to his explanation, not a single hint of anger in her tone or on her face. Her tail swished as he laid down on her side, head propped up with a paw. “Oh, I didn’t know you were-”

“It’s not like that!” Humphrey blurted out again. “We were just out of puppyhood. We wanted to kinda… experiment.” Humphrey’s grin grew almost dazed again, his eyes lost in a memory made up of so many smaller ones. “But dang, were those guys fun! We spent all winter together, just trying everything you could think of! Well, I mean, not everything, we did have limits. And those guys never did get me to…” Humphrey cut himself short, his mind screaming at him that he had already said far too much. But, to his shock, Kate only seemed to be enjoying herself.

“So, do you still have a thing for males? I won’t be mad if you say yes, you know.”

Humphrey cleared his throat. “I mean, sometimes Garth can look nice in the light... Or Mooch can be kinda cute, I guess…” With every word he spoke, he felt more uncomfortable, like he was spilling some kind of long-hidden secret. But Kate never seemed to react beyond amusement.

“So, that’s a yes?” He asked with a sarcastic edge in her voice. “I told you I wouldn’t be mad. Really, I just think it’s kind of cute. Garth’s not really my type, but Lilly married him, so there must be something there. And I don’t really know Mooch at all, but if you like big Omegas, I guess he’s your Omega!”

Humphrey knew she wasn't exactly telling the truth. He had seen first-paw just how head-over-heels she was for him when they first met. But he sighed, his thoughts and memories finally clearing out as he pulled himself back to reality again. “Like I said, it was a while ago. We had some fun times, but we all moved on; Omega duties call and all that!” Despite his words though, he couldn’t help but feel that familiar pit in his stomach. His searched deep down for what it was, knowing already: it was nostalgia; desire. A desire to relive the past, maybe even make new memories. Maybe, just maybe, he could…

“But you want to do it again, don’t you?” Kate smiled, nuzzling his neck. “You don’t have to say no; I know there are things a male can give you that I can’t! If you want to be all experimental for a while, all you have to do is ask me.”

A knot twisted itself in Humphrey’s stomach, but it quickly undid itself, only to be replaced with a rush of excitement. He had half a mind to clean out his ear with a claw; there was no way he had just heard that! But he knew that his ears were fine, and she had just said it.

“So, uh…” Humphrey scrambled for words, desperate to cut through what could easily become an awkward silence. “If I wanted to get the old Omega group back together and go have some fun… you’d say yes…?” 

Kate grinned with a slight giggle. “Of course! I’m asking you if you want my permission. You might as well go for it, since you seem so excited~!”

It was true, Humphrey’s excitement levels were through the roof. Truth be told, he had never forgotten those old days with Mooch and the others, it’s just that his marriage had distracted them from the old nostalgia. But now, here he was, only a few words from the one thing he wanted more than anything in the world at the time: a loving wife’s blessing.

“Kate…” Humphrey nuzzled her, his face beaming. “Would it be okay if I had some fun on the side without you? I promise I’ll stick to males!”

Kate giggled again, nuzzling him in return and patting him on the rump, watching that ass of his ripple against her paw with a few soft smacks. “Sure thing, sexy. Just don’t take it too far okay? No kisses on the lips, and no females!”

Humphrey’s tail brushed over hers, blue eyes staring into brown, the moonlight outside reflecting off of both of them. “Thanks, Kate. You’re the best.”

Kate chuckled one last time, giving her husband a little peck on the lips. “I know~!”

Humphrey broke the kiss, staring off into the moonlit night. He half-wondered what his friends were doing tonight, who they were with, whether they were having fun. He could never really be sure what Mooch, Shakey, and Salty did when he wasn’t around. One thing was for certain in his mind, however: they would be having a lot more fun together from now on.


	2. Humphrey The Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first real chapter of the long-in-production Humphrey's Lemon Drawer anthology finds Humphrey, our titular Omega, hooking up with an old friend, rediscovering an old, forgotten dynamic, and getting plenty sweaty in the process. One down, God-knows how many to go!

Humphrey’s ample rump swayed from side to side, his tail swishing idly behind him as he walked along the familiar forest path. He swore he could still see the pawprints, the trodden path in the leaves and dirt, from all those years ago, but he knew it was impossible; nature in Jasper had a way of reclaiming its territory in days, let alone two years' time. The twisting, winding path just seemed to go on forever, but he followed it to a tee, muscle memory driving him on through trees, under branches which didn’t used to be there, and all the way back to their old meeting place. Mooch had always been the kind of guy to value privacy, so of course he was the one to suggest such a remote place, right in the middle of a forest where no one but the most astute Alphas could hope to find them.

Well, that is, if they hadn’t been so loud.

The path led him on for minutes on end, his fur shining in the rays of sunlight that managed to peek through the thick canopy overhead, his belly full of a familiar, excited feeling. He knew he was close by the butterflies in his stomach alone, like some kind of instinctual feeling that got stronger with every step. He had gotten so used to feeling like this when he walked the path in the old days, that walking it now still gave him the same feeling, even if he was alone, with no one waiting for him at the usual spot.

Eventually though, his front paws found the end of the path, stopping right in front of a thick wall of shrubs. He prodded at it with a paw, feeling it just barely budge.

“Heh,” He chuckled under his breath, feeling just how thick the brush was. It would take a miracle to get through. “Mother Nature really did a number on this place, huh?”

He examined the barrier blocking his way; a tangled mess of scruffy shrubs and twisted branches that all meshed together into a single wall of wood, leaves and the odd thorn. He scratched his muzzle, looking for a way to tear it down or move it out of the way, something to help him get through.

“How did those guys even get through here the first time?!” He wondered aloud, following the branches as they twisted around each other in dense wooden knots. He chuckled, the perpetually-horny part of his brain lighting up for a split second.

“Heheh. Knots…” 

He honestly felt like a pup again, even as he looked for a way in. He surveyed that barricade for what felt like minutes on end, poking at it with a paw in various places, looking for any sign of give. That is, until he found it; a single point where most of the twisting foliage converged, meeting in the middle of a tight-knit knot. He chuckled, the idea too good not to try, as he clamped his jaws down on that one small spot, trying his hardest not to scrape his tongue with the rough bark. He squared his stance, like he had seen Garth do in one of his fascinating squats, digging his fangs into the wood, before yanking hard down toward the ground. Humphrey watched on, impressed with his own handiwork, as the branches snapped, ripped clean from the trunks, the brush and foliage all being ripped down like an old curtain all at once. He squinted, a bright burst of sunlight hitting him right in the eyes as the barrier was torn down with a single pull. He sat back onto his impressively-large rump, leaves crunching under him as he spat and gagged loudly, spitting bits of leaves and shards of bark.

“Gah…!” He gagged once all the debris had left his mouth, scraping his tongue with a claw. “Remind me never to do that again…!” He had no idea who he was pretending to talk to, but he quickly found himself making his way back to all-fours and stepping over the threshold into his old usual spot.

Despite the difficulties getting inside, the large clearing was exactly the same as it had always been. It was certainly big, flanked by large trees on all sides, roots peeking out of the ground near their stumps. Sunlight filtered through the canopy more than ever in that place, making the area bright, but still shady and cool. For a place where the four of them were bound to work up a sweat or two, it was perfect. Nature had been kind to it, not a single thing about it different in the slightest, even as Humphrey walked around it perimeter. He grinned a genuine smile, still remembering their exact spot like it was yesterday, all their favorite places to sit and lie down, and… well, other things. He smirked a bit when he laid eyes on Mooch favorite tree, smoother than the rest, perfect for lying back against with your rump in the air. It may have been just his head, but as he passed by it, he swore he could smell Mooch’s strong, pungent, intoxicating scent clinging to the bark and the dirt beneath the trunk. The guys would love it here, he knew it. 

He took a seat in the middle of the clearing floor, lying down on his back with his paws behind his head and staring up at the treetops overhead. His tail thumped softly against the ground as his mind swam with all the raunchy memories he could muster, that special spot between his legs beginning to tingle and pulse to life...

There was only one question on his mind: who would get to see the place first?

He snickered to himself with a hazy grin, his paw slipping down his underbelly toward that plump, throbbing sheath. A claw slid over the gray fur, jostling his pulsing balls between his legs. A bit of red showed itself at the opening, that gray-furred sheath beginning to widen as his libido woke up completely, his mind filled with a flood of lustful ideas. He hardened up slowly in his own grip, and he lost track of what his paw was doing, slipping completely into his own mind as his cock slipped slowly out of its dwelling, his heart beating faster and harder against his chest by the second, and that deep, familiar scent hitting his nose. That scent wasn’t his...

He knew exactly who to grab first.

***************************************************************************************

Mooch’s den was easy enough to find: after all, he’d been there before and knew the area like the back of his paw. He knew his friends’ routines and their usual places like clockwork, so figuring that Mooch would soon be coming out of that little hole at the base of a rocky outcropping was so easy that even a pup could do it. He leaned up against the side of the entranceway, front legs folded like he’d seen the humans do when they were in a particularly-suave mood, and waited for his moment. As fun as jumping out and pinning the larger wolf down on the ground, to immediately have his way with him and break him in again, sounded, he knew he’d have to be a bit more discrete. He didn’t want the others to get word of their little surprise, after all. That would just spoil half the fun. 

So he waited, holding back the urge to whistle or hum to himself to pass the time, watching the sun like a clock overhead. Any minute now…

But his patience finally paid off, and Mooch did eventually emerge from the den. Humphrey’s lips twisted into a bit of a smirk; he’d forgotten just how nice Mooch’s coat looked in the sun. It was almost as shining and beautiful as Kate’s, and it made his heart flutter. He cleared his throat loudly to catch his attention.

“Hey! Mooch!” He grinned, his hair rustled a little bit by a passing breeze. “Been a while, huh? How’ve you been?!”

Mooch turned on the spot and stumbled a bit, clearly holding back a surprised jump. He grinned back at him, excitement twinkling in his eyes. Before Humphrey knew it, he was being rammed up against the rock wall behind him, his bones being crushed in the strongest bear-hug he’d ever felt.

“Haha, Humphrey!” Mooch laughed, lifting his skinny friend off the ground with the sheer force of his hug alone. “It’s been forever! Where have you been?!”

Humphrey winced, unable to reply. “Mooch… you’re, uh… I think you’re crushing my spine…!!”

Mooch let go of his grip, dropping Humphrey right down onto the ground with a thud. 

“Oh, uh… sorry!”

Humphrey cracked his neck with a wince before sitting down like a normal wolf; that posture was hard to keep up anyway.

“No problem, buddy. But how have you been? The wife’s been keeping me busy!”

Mooch chuckled. It was less like a laugh and more like a rumbling boom.

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot you were married! Is Kate everything you thought she’d be?” He ribbed Humphrey in the side, grinning a sly grin of his own. Humphrey only chuckled back.

“Oh yeah, she’s great. The best wolf in the world. But how have you been?” Humphrey made sure to choose his words carefully from here on out. “Any girlfriends, boyfriends?”

Mooch rolled his eyes with a scoffing chuckle. “Pfft, yeah, I wish. You got lucky, man.”

Humphrey returned the scoff with a kind of mock-humility. “What? Me? No! I mean, when you’re married, you kinda get tied down. If you get what I mean.”

Mooch gave another one of his deep chuckles, plopping his rump down next to Humphrey on the ground. “Oh, really? Is she that kind of wolf? Y’know, the jealous type?”

Humphrey sputtered. “What?! Kate?! No way, she’s great! But I do kinda miss not having the leash on. After a while, you kinda miss being ‘Humphrey the Ladies’ Man’!”

“Oh yeah, ‘Humphrey the Bachelor!’” Mooch snickered, ribbing Humphrey in the side again. It hurt this time around. “His reputation precedes him! Wherever he goes, the girls follow! I remember that; the good old days.”

“Yeah, when we were still horny little pups.” Humphrey chuckled, rubbing his side. There was a bit of a silence between them as Humphrey chose his next words. Now was the perfect time for a proposal, he could smell it. “Almost makes you wanna go back to those days, huh?”

Mooch chuckled softly, grinning to himself as he slid down the side of the wall, paws behind his head. “You bet, I’d give anything to have some of that old fun again.”

Humphrey let out yet another snicker, trying his hardest to make it sound nostalgic and not devious like it really was. “Hey, Mooch. Remember when he used to… y’know, experiment with each other. Now those were the good old days.”

Mooch sighed wistfully, a deep, rumbling sigh. “You got that right, Mr. Bachelor. Remember how we used to hang out in that clearing and… have fun till we couldn’t walk anymore?!”

Humphrey chuckled, just a little deeper than before. “You bet I do. Well, I always got to walk home, since… y’know!”

Mooch snickered back at him, his little tail starting to swish against the dirt beneath them. “Oh yeah, how could I forget ‘Humphrey the Top’? ‘Humphrey the Stud!’ ‘Humphrey the I-Never-Bottom-So-Don’t-Ask-Me’!”

Humprey let out a genuine, loud laugh. ‘Haha, yep, that was me! Top all the way, never bottom! Those were some fun times.”

The two of them sat in silence for a while, their heads both filled with a rush of ideas and memories. Humphrey resisted the urge to snicker to himself, watching his friend’s wagging tail pick up speed.

‘So,” Humphrey began slowly, choosing his words perfectly. “You said you’d give ‘anything’ to have those days back?”

Mooch grinned to himself, picking up the subtle slyness in his friend’s tone. “You bet your tail I would. You have no idea how much I miss that…”

Humphrey propped himself up on an elbow, leaning on his side and looking Mooch in the face. “I think I do, actually. Don’t tell the others, but I stumbled across the old spot today, and I thought…”

Mooch gasped, a paw over his mouth. “No way, you didn’t! How does it look?!”

Humphrey snickered, smirking like he usually did when things got heavy. “It’s perfect. Looks just like it was when we hung out there. Y’know, in the good old days? Maybe just for old times’ sake, we could… y’know, go check it out! If you get me.”

Mooch couldn’t help but grin, even as suspicion no doubt welled up in his belly. “You’re not thinking… Humphrey, you’re married! What would Kate think? Even if it was just a one-time thing?!”

Humphrey patted Mooch’s chest, feeling his heart pound against his bones. “Don’t worry, she’s okay with it. We’re going through a little patch right now, so it’s all cool with her. Besides, it’ll be fun!”

Mooch’s brow furrowed by a tad. “Well, if Kate’s with it, I guess it could be fun…” His brow unfurled itself, his eyes widening. “Yeah… yeah, I like it! Oh man, this is gonna be so much fun…! When do we meet up? Now? Later?”

Humphrey chuckled genuinely to himself, making his way to standing and patting Mooch’s shoulder. “How does an hour from now sound? You can go get ready, and I’ll wait here. We can go there together when you get back.”

Mooch smiled excitedly, jogging off in a seemingly-random direction. “You got it, buddy! You just wait right there, I’ll be right back. Oh, I can’t believe I’m doing this…!”

Humphrey snickered to himself; Mooch sounded like he’d just been asked out on a date, and it was once of the cutest things he’d ever seen. He sat his rump down on the ground again, tapping his foot and humming to himself while he waited…

The walk back to the Usual Spot was long and loud, both wolves sharing their stories and memories in the privacy of the little path. They walked along that little road step by step, Mooch running into a branch or tripping over the occasional root as they talked and laughed and stopped to catch their breath from the constant fits of nostalgic laughter. Eventually though, they turned the final corner, their paws finding the end of the path, Mooch’s eyes going wide as he peered into the clearing.

“Wow…” He whispered in awe. “It hasn’t changed a bit! Two years and it looks just the same as it did when we were pups!”

Humphrey smiled to himself, ushering his friend inside with a wave of his paw. “You go in first, buddy. Ready to relive some memories?”

He followed Mooch over the little shrubby threshold, lagging behind and allowing his eyes to wander all over his friend’s large form; he’d almost forgotten how nice Mooch’s rump looked, all big and wide and bouncy. The chubby Omega’s little tail swished idly behind him as he checked out the clearing, smiling as wide as he was able to, and Humphrey smirked to himself.

He had expected getting him here to be harder. But here he was, all ready to become putty in his paws; just like the good old days.

Humphrey made his way into Mooch’s field of vision, tail swishing and hips swaying. He peered over his shoulder, letting his lips curl into a deep, sexy smirk and his eyes lid just a tad. He couldn’t help but notice the red tint to his friend’s blonde muzzle, how his eyes snapped right to his ample, prized rump, following his tail like the pendulum of a clock.

“You ready to get started, big boy?” Humphrey leered, swaying his hips just that little extra bit. True to his suspicions, Mooch’s eyes swung with his rump, the obvious blush on his face growing stronger and deeper.

“Y-yeah, of course!” The portly wolf stammered, shaking his head from side to side, trying desperately to shake out his fogged mind. He cleared his throat, biting his lip with a whine as Humphrey backside swayed in front of his eyes. Humphrey’s smirk widened, and he took a few steps back, Mooch’s blush only growing redder. He could practically feel his breathing speed up. He chuckled deeper than usual, giving his tail a swish behind that bubble butt of his.

“I can see you staring, you know.” Humphrey grinned slyly, bumping his rump a bit to the side. It jiggled, right in Mooch’s face. “What, something catch your eye back there~?”

Mooch cleared his throat again, gulping audibly with a bit of a shiver. “I, uh… No, I’m not staring! It’s just that… wow, that’s a big butt!”

Humphrey bit his lip and chuckled, giving it a wiggle. “Oh yeah? You think my ass is big?” He smirked deeper, wider, his eyes lidding more. “That’s good, ‘cause I worked real hard on it~”

Mooch looked like he might explode from all that blush. “Yeah!” He blurted. “Yeah, I do! You’re rump, it’s just so… when did it get so big?!”

Humphrey chuckled, a little bit less devious this time, even as he took another step backward to force that huge, bouncy rump right into Mooch’s blushing face, no doubt filling his fiel of vision to the brim. “Kate likes a guy with a nice rump, so I got one for myself! Looks like it’s got its perks, huh?”

Mooch took a deep, unsteady breath, his eyes glued to that butt that now was nearly all he could see, cheeks and hips and tail and all, working together in unison to be as large and imposing as the skinny wolf could make them. And if there was one thing Humphrey was good at, it was showing off. “Yeah, I bet it does…!”

Humphrey bumped his hips sharply to the right, those two gray-furred cheeks jiggling against each other as his tail swished behind him, accentuating its curves and motion. “So, where should we start, huh? Got any good ideas~?”

Mooch gulped once again, stammering over his words as Humphrey’s rump was back up further into his face, teasing him, drawing him in. From Humphrey’s point of view, it was like Mooch was on a hook, drawn closer and closer to that big, prized rump with every jiggle and wiggle, every ripple and sway. “Well, maybe a few…! But, I… um....!!””

“C’mon.” Humphrey leered, giving that ass a teasing wiggle, mere inches from his friend’s muzzle. “Let’s hear them. What’s the matter? Is my big ass too much for you~?”

Mooch shook his head, trying in vain to shake off the lust like he would water from his coat. “N-no! It’s not too big for me! It’s just… I thought you were a top! But now you’re all presenting to me, and I… I don’t know how to top! You never let me try…!”

A silence fell between them, just like it did back at the den. Humphrey cocked a brow after what seemed like an eternity of wait, that huge butt caught between them, in limbo, as he cracked a mocking smirk.

“Funny, I don't remember asking you to top!” Humphrey teased with a knowing, mocking grin, turning to the side to whack Mooch’s nose softly with his tail, and robbing him of that big rump he was so entranced by. “Oh right, that’s ‘cause I didn’t ask! Don’t know where you got that idea from.” He turned on the spot, their noses almost touching. Mooch shrunk back in the presence of his friend’s sexy, sensual smirk, walking backward as Humphrey advanced on him step by step. “Now, what was your role back in the day again?” He snapped his fingers, his fangs gleaming with a predatory grin as Mooch’s backside pressed firmly up against a tree, the big guy melting in his gaze. The blush grew stronger, his mouth hung open, his heart pounded against his chest so hard that Humphrey could feel it. But then again, they were almost touching muzzles.

“Oh yeah, that’s right! You were my little slutty bitch. And you know what’s funny about that…?” Humphrey’s voice was taken down to a whisper, Mooch’s slowly taking a seat as he melted into the ground, hind legs splayed apart and tail curled between his legs, Humphrey’s hot breath on his twitching ear. 

“You always will be. Now, are we gonna start, or not~?”

Mooch peered up at Humphrey from his new position. The skinnier wolf, smaller by all accounts (except for where it counted), loomed over him, casting him in his deep shadow. Humphrey’s blue eyes sparkled as he looked him over, from his nervously-grinning face to his cute, fuzzy belly, to his tail-obscured sheath, all the way to the base of his tail. He would say that that last spot was his prize, but this was Mooch he was talking about; every part of his body belonged to him back in the day, and now, it seemed like they were his again. 

His for the taking in any way he saw fit; any way at all. And judging from the way Mooch’s eyes were devouring his body also, from his head and scruffy mane, to his hypnotic rump and swishing tail, he agreed. He bumped his hips to the side especially-hard, bouncing his ass one more time for good measure, and backed off a bit to give him a fuller, better view.

“I’d ask if you like what you see,” Humphrey began with a smirk. “But I already know the answer! You love it. Dontcha~?” He wiggled his hips from side to side, feeling the larger wolf’s gaze fall between his slight splayed hind legs and right on his most prized possession. Well, his second most prized possession at any rate. His plump sheath and large, sloshing balls swung beneath him as one unit; where one went, the other went as well, side to side, up and down against his belly with soft, fur-deafened slaps. Humphrey chuckled, knowing that he would be hearing a lot more of those kinds of slaps soon enough. “Y’know, when your dom asks you a question, you answer, pup. Now, I’m gonna ask again.” He leaned back in, Mooch’s anxious grin contorting with discomfort as he pressed his back firmly against the bark of the tree behind him.

“Do you like what you see?!” Humphrey’s words came out slowly, with a growl that would have made an Alpha run for their lives. He could feel Mooch’s heartbeat from where he stood, nose to nose with his little bitch again after all this time, feel his nervous gulp in his own throat. He waited, blowing a puff of air onto Mooch’s face just to try and rile him, and watching him wince as it stung his eyes.

“Y-yes…!” Mooch squeaked, his breaths coming quick and short. “I do…!”

“Oh, really?” Humphrey’s domineering growl melted back into the slyest, silkiest smirk he could muster, blowing a stand of mane out of Mooch’s face. “Well, if you like my body so much, why not…” Humphrey snickered slightly to himself, holding his final words like a scrap of meat over a hungry pup. He wiggled his rump a bit, using the momentum as a springboard to rear himself up onto his hind him, bracing his front paws against the trunk of the tree a good foot or so above Mooch’s head. His friend’s gaze didn’t move, Mooch’s hot breath gliding over his bits between his legs, over his sheath and balls that dangled right next to his muzzle.

“...get to work? Like the good little bitch you are~?”

Humphrey turned his eyes downward, watching from above as Mooch took his first lick. His heart pounded in his chest, his loins stirred like they hadn’t in months, that familiar tingle spreading all throughout his bottom half as a soft, warm, velvety tongue dragged itself across his balls, all the way up from the bottom, across his sheath to the very tip. Mooch’s tongue flicked off of the tip the moment it could, immediately returning to the bottom to do it all again, his blood pumping and sheath growing with every lick and slobber of spit. And slobber he did; by the time that Humphrey’s length was truly beginning to show itself, Mooch’s breath coming faster and heavier against it, his balls and sheath were not just wetted with spit, but dripping with it in wet droplets that hit the forest floor with wet plap’s. He watched Mooch’s ear twitch as he snickered from above, grinding his hips forward, his infamously-big canine cock rapidly growing from this point on. It wouldn’t be long until he was fully hard; with Humphrey it never took long at all…

“Hmm, yeah, that’s it, bitch~” Humphrey growled, that familiar feeling of blood rushing through his flesh, his length hardening inch by inch within sucking distance of Mooch’s muzzle. “Look at that cock! Don’t lie to me, pup, you missed it~”

Humphrey saw him nod, and that was good enough for him. For now. He fully expected him to scream later.

“Heheh, I knew you would! Just like the good old days, huh?”

Something in him clicked. Or rather, something between his legs sent him a very familiar, very welcome message. The heaviness, the weight, the full feeling between his hind legs, the boticable, sticky dribble at his tapered tip, it could only mean one thing; Humphrey was at full mast, and he was raring to go. No more waiting, no more teasing. It was time to get going, for real.

“Well, little bitch, you ready to get broken in again~?” He just barely growled, thrusting his hips in just the perfect way to slap that impressive length against his friend’s nose and lips. And judging by the badly-concealed moan that shook his balls and cock with its timber, he was right on the mark. “You see all that cock, pup? That’s ten inches of pure dick. And you know what? Kate loves it. Open up~”

Humphrey watched intently from above, eyes narrowing like the predator he was. His eyes and nerves worked in tandem with each other, the familiar velvety texture of Mooch’s warm, hungry tongue slipping along the underside of his cock, the pleasurable tingle filling up all 10 inches until the tip hit his knot. That powerful oral muscle, belonging to such a skilled, subby wolf, held his length on it like a platter, that warm slickness of his lip pressing soundly, steadily against his leaking tip. Then, in a moment that made Humphrey’s heart jump in his chest, Mooch’s muzzle parted around him, slipping his cock inch by inch into that wonderful, warm, wet mouth.

Humphrey bit his lip, restraining himself; he didn’t want Mooch to hear him moan, not yet, and it was one of the hardest things he’d ever done. By the end of the day, maybe even the night if he had to, he would hear Mooch call out his name, and until then, he would be the dommiest wolf his friend had ever seen. Just like in the good old days.

But restraining himself, holding in the urge to moan out of pure pleasure, was getting harder by the second. Mooch’s mouth was just as skilled as it was back in the day, and it took his long, girthy dick into its depths with no delay or restraint. It was like Mooch had already lost himself to that all-to-familiar lustful haze, the kind of fog that makes a wolf forget even their own well-being or safety or basic needs. They were both more familiar with it than any wolf should ever be. His length tingled and pulsed and throbbed inside that hot, tight mouth, only growing hotter and tighter the deeper Mooch took him. Suckles and gulps along every half-inch he could find grabbed him and pulled him deeper, and Humphrey could already feel his own fluids mixing with Mooch’s sticky spit as he leaked right onto his taste buds, spurring him on with that salty, musky taste.

Or, at least, that’s what the others told him precum tasted like. He was a top through and through, he had never tried it. And if he had his way, he never would.

He watched intently, smirking down at his friend with a deep growl, as inch after inch of that thick cock disappeared into such a tight, hungry mouth, curving down into his throat. Humphrey was no stranger to blowjobs, Kate did killer ones after all, but Mooch’s throat was truly something else: tight, but still giving his room to breath, warm and soft, but fleshy and smooth. Kate had nothing on this, and a part of him knew that from the moment he married her. His paws clamped down on Mooch’s ears, pulling him close with a snicker while he drove his hips forward, watching his narrowed eyes as all of that cock quickly sped down his throat. The tubby Omega below him gagged loudly, holding back a choking gasp, pre leaking and oozing and spurting down into his belly. 

Humphrey’s cock throbbed more and more with each gag, the final stretch making its way inside that warm throat at a snail’s pace. He slowed his hips down to a crawl, taking his time with the final three inches gradually, painfully-slowly, slipped into Mooch hungry, greedy mouth. The larger wolf’s eyes went wide, a gasping gag caressing that shaft rammed down his gullet, when Humphrey’s knot pressed firmly against his lips. The thing was massive to say the very least, each gland the size of a large, balled, human fist. It seemed that no matter where Mooch looked, Humphrey would always be huge in one way or another, even as that humongous knot smacked against his muzzle. Humphrey felt his friend’s ears twitch when he chuckled down at him.

“You doing okay there, pup?” He teased, slapping his knot against Mooch’s maw with a short, powerful thrust; the first of the day. “Think you can handle all that cock? I think you can!”

Mooch only nodded rapidly, Humphrey’s cock throbbing in time with his quickened pulse.

“That’s a good boy. Suck it, bitch!” He snarled, pulling his hips back by a couple of inches, the red, veiny flesh of his shaft shining with spit. The sunlight from above glinted off of it, and it might as well have been made of glass from the glint it gave off. Mooch winced, the light hitting his eye for a split second, like a blinding flash… before Humphrey’s hips rammed forward, slamming every inch of that well-endowed length right back into his mouth. A fleshy slap hit Humphrey’s ears as his knot rammed right onto those plump lips, his friend’s head bobbing up and down from the impact for a few solid seconds afterwards. 

But the feeling of his knot being rammed into his lips was nothing compared to the suckling now engulfing his cock. Mooch’s lips, tongue, and throat went into overdrive with just a few simple words, gulping down that cock like a pup suckles on a teat. Even with Mooch’s face being held by his ears against his underbelly, the subby wolf beneath him still found the room to bob his head back and forth, slipping inches of his shaft in and out of his hot mouth before taking them right back in again and again. Humphrey growled one more time, snarling and baring his fangs with a forceful blast of hot breath that ruffled that blonde mane beneath his muzzle. Who would have thought that Mooch would be so good, after so long? And with such little practice for two years? He never could have predicted just how good this would feel, how skilled his friend’s mouth was even after all this time. The way he took everything he had to give instantly, without resistance or complaint, the way he skillfully executed every order and command to the letter on pure muscle memory alone; it was like being a pup again, like Mooch was born for this.

He couldn’t wait for what was to come next. He still had more plans for him.

“Fuck yeah, pup…!” Humphrey groaned, fangs gritted and shaft overloading with precum with every bob of Mooch’s muzzle. “You love that fat cock, huh? Just like the good old days, huh? Bet you missed this so much! I know I did~” Humphrey’s fangs glinted with a sly gleam, his vision seeming to slow down as Mooch’s muzzle pulled back on his length one last time.

He snickered, whether internally or externally, he couldn’t tell. It would be the last bob Mooch made of his dick for the rest of the day. An idea took root in his head, a plan to advance to the next stage of the plan. He seized the moment.

Mooch’s muzzle drew back, only by a couple of inches, but it was more than enough. The back of his head pushed just that extra bit closer to the truck of the tree behind him, and Humphrey’s primal instincts leapt into action. A single, rough slam of Humphrey’s hips sent him ramming back against the tree behind him, his skull slamming painfully into the bark and wood. He seemed dazed, and Humphrey took the opportunity to regain control. His razor claws dug into the bark above Mooch’s head. He panted slowly, heavily, like a beast of burden working his tail off as his hips got to work, ramming and slamming away at Mooch’s tight, warm mouth without restraint or mercy. Smack upon smack filled the clearing, snarls and growls and choking gags sounded off between the two of them as Humphrey absolutely wrecked his mouth from the outside with the sheer force of his hips.

“Fuck yeah, bitch…! Take my cock, just like that! I’m gonna fuck this mouth so hard~!”

All Mooch could do now was sit and wait for Humphrey to finish, his tongue swirling and gulping around his shaft. Humphrey’s hips became a blur of gray, his knot ramming against his friend’s jaw so fast that he almost worried about breaking his teeth.

“Bet you want this big fuckin’ knot, huh, dontcha? Bet you want me to tie it with your mouth, right? Well…”

A couple more rams of his hips followed, the final part of his thought hanging in suspense. At this point, Humphrey had no idea whether the dirty talk was even meant for Mooch any more, or was just another way of stroking his libido. Whatever the reason behind it, he didn't care right now. All he cared about was breaking this little bitch in for good.

“Too bad.” He spat, his eyes narrowing like a hungry beast. “I’ve got other plans for this knot, bitch!”

His balls stung from the constant, crashing impacts with Mooch’s chin, those sloshing orbs flying up with every hammering thrust, only to smack noisily against the underside of that blonde muzzle. The pain didn’t matter to him, if anything it only made the pleasure more intense. Every thrust came slightly harder than the last, Mooch’s gulps and swallows and milking tongue only getting stronger and more skilled the longer it went on. Pre and spit rolled off of his chin in globs, staining his belly and fur with every pull back of Humphrey’s slamming hips.

But beneath all the dirty-talk, all the growls, all the snarls and facefucking, Humphrey began to feel that familiar feeling well up inside him. It was like a creeping build-up, a pressure in his balls. A desire for release. It had crept up on him slowly at first, pleasure filling his body from head to toe. His hips sped up, his thrusts became more erratic and less rhythmic, his body tensed. His cock throbbed more and more, Mooch’s gulping intensifying around his tip as he swallowed more and more pre, overflowing over his lips. His balls contracted and pulsed in their gray-furred sack, and he felt it. He knew that feeling all too well.

It was all about to come crashing down. Crashing down on top of him in a wave of bliss that he could hardly control. His climax approached like a thundering, speeding train, and when it hit, he hoped that Mooch could handle it all. No, he knew it. He knew he could.

But now wasn’t the time. He did all he could to hold it back; breathing deeply, slowing his thrusts, trying to wrench his mind back to reality, to part the haze. At first, it didn’t seem to work, the pressure, the pleasure, was just too strong, and he felt the pull get stronger the longer he resisted. He wanted - no, needed - to blow, to release that pressure in one sweet burst. But he held it back, clamped down it. Now wasn’t the time, he would save it for later. It couldn’t end so soon; he wouldn’t allow it. What kind of top would he be if he couldn’t even control his orgasms? Mooch would never look at him the same way again...

That was all the motivation he needed. He put a lid on that incoming climax, slowed that train to a crawl along with his hips, his tip being yanked from Mooch’s maw with a sloppy, wet pop. He looked down at him, panting harder than ever before, watching as Mooch’s dazed, gaped mouth hung open, spit and pre connecting his lips to his shaft with webs of sticky fluids.

“You doing okay down there, pup…?” He asked, drawing in a deep breath. He had only just noticed how hard his heart was beating, slamming against his ribs as his cock jumped and spurted, begging for release. He denied it. “I hope I didn’t hit you too hard…!”

Mooch blinked a few times, shaking the daze off. He gulped one final time, swallowing one last load of pre and spit as Humphrey’s eyes met his, blue staring into amber, and both of them tired.

“No, I’m… I’m fine!” Humphrey smirked down at him, hearing how his words came in panting gasps. “Holy…! That was good…! Man, I missed this…”

Humphrey’s tired face quickly regained its composure, the skinny Omega up above chuckling darkly as his hips thrusted forward, his cock and knot slapping Mooch upside the muzzle with wet, fleshy slaps, his eyes still glue to every inch of that dick. It shone with spit, the light gleaming off of it more than ever now.

“Don’t think we’re done yet, pup.” Humphrey leered, the smacks of flesh on fur making his ears tingle, images and ideas playing out in his head of all the things he could do to him in an hour alone. “I’m nowhere near finished with you.”

Mooch blinked again, his mind clearly still dazed and slow. “...You’re not? What’s next…?!”

Humphrey smirked toothily, pushing his front paws off of the tree and landing squarely on all fours, that sizable cock swaying beneath him. Mooch still couldn’t keep his eyes off of it. Humphrey gave him a once over with his eyes, marveling at what a disheveled, slutty mess he had become in the last few minutes alone, as he sat that big rump of his down on the clearing floor.

“Oh, I’ll show you. Get that fat ass in the air and I’ll show you what I have in mind! Trust me, you’re gonna love this one~”

“Butt in the air…” Mooch mumbled under his breath, looking off to the side with a barely-concealed blush. “Got it...”

Humphrey watched on, impressed by his obedience as he did as he was told, rolling over onto his belly. His tail swished excitedly behind him as he peered over his shoulder, lowering his chest to the ground and hiking that fat, blonde rump up into the air. Humphrey sat back and admired for what seemed like minutes, his tongue dragging its way across his muzzle while he took in every curve and flabby jiggle of that big, presented ass. Sure, it was no match for his own, but then again…

Really, whose was at this point?

“That’s a good pup.” He chuckled, a devious, biting edge in his voice, like a barbed stinger ready to strike. “Nice to see you can still follow orders. Now, I bet you can guess what happens next~?”

Mooch swallowed hard. If that look on his face, that deep red blush and those pleading, nervous eyes, was anything to go by, he absolutely knew. “Well… you’re gonna…!!” He gasped, unable to put the words together. Humphrey could practically feel his heart racing all the way from the spot where he sat, only growing stronger and faster when he pushed off of his backside and advanced from behind, cock swinging under him.

“I’m gonna what, bitch? What am I gonna do to you? I wanna hear you say it~”

“You’re gonna…!” Mooch bit down hard on his lip, arching his back with a jiggle from his rump, his tail swishing slowly behind him as his blush deepened and his voice went up to a pitiful squeak. “Fuck me…?!”

Mooch cried out with a pained yelp, his tail shooting up just as a shiver shot up his spine. Humphrey’s paw crashed down on his rump with a meaty, deafening smack, striking both cheeks with one wide swat. The wolf that loomed above him, watched on with a bit lip of his own, admiring every last wobble and bounce of flab and fur that that ass could give. Not that it could have compared to his own in a million years, but Mooch was easily a sort of close second. His smirk only grew wider, his shaft and balls giving a simultaneous throb between his hind legs when his wandering eyes finally found his target: right at the base of that blonde, raised tail sat a tiny, puckered tailhole, pink and perfect and waiting for him to pounce on it. It had been so long since he laid eyes on it, but he would never forget it; how it felt around him, how it made his pulse pound. Mooch’s most private orifice, his deep, heady scent hitting his nose for the second time that day. 

“You called it, bitch. This big dick’s gonna get slid right up your tail, and you’re gonna take it all. Now, all we gotta do is…”

Mooch’s chest was ground into the dirt, his face sliding uncomfortably close to the tree trunk in front of him, when Humphrey’s front paws slammed down on his back. Humphrey hoisted himself up onto the tubby friend’s rump, his cock crashing down with a wet slap against his rump. He leaned over so that his mouth was right on Mooch’s ear, his voice husky and deep in a growl. That fluffy, blonde tail flattened against its owner’s back, pressed against his back fur by Humphrey’s shaft as it ground between his cheeks, the heat of that hungry hole drawing him in. He bit his lip again, harder this time, desperate to hold back his primal instinct to slam right on in there.

“That’s a good pup, getting your tail out of the way for me like that. I didn’t even have to ask! Good old muscle memory at work, huh, bitch~?” Another slap to his rump sent Mooch into another yelping cry, Humphrey’s cock leaking down between them rumpcheeks as they jiggled and wobbled around him from all sides. He could practically feel Mooch’s eyes shoot wide, clenching his jaw hard against itself, while his hips pulled back, teasing that little, puckered hole with shallow, short, slow pushes against the center. It buckled against his pre-oozing tip, nervous and hungry, that salty fluid dribbling off of his bitch’s unused, neglected balls and onto the ground.

“Thanks for the lubing up back there, pup. Now, let’s get this show on the road, shall we?” Humphrey growled, eyes narrowed and teeth flashing. His shallow thrusts and teasing pushes ceased for good, replaced by a constant pressure of that shining spit-smeared cock against that anxiously-quivering hole, threatening to push its way inside at any moment now. 

Humphrey chuckled one more time, the heat against his tip growing hotter and hotter as the pucker relaxed, his tapered tip finally, after all those long years, slipping slowly into Mooch’s ass.

“This ass is mine!”

Humphrey almost tasted blood from the pressure he was putting on his lip, his fang right on the verge of breaking the skin as the viselike, furnace-hot tightness of Mooch’s insides engulfed his length. The slow, steady pace didn’t last long, since before he knew it, his primal instincts were starting to take over, a little over the first 5 inches sliding into his friend’s long-neglected depths in record time. It was almost like he didn’t care about his wellbeing, the way he speared Mooch with all that cock, slamming the remaining half in without mercy. His knot pressed soundly against Mooch’s rumpcheeks, the blonde curves dented inward from those two massive bulbs at the base of his shaft. He growled wordlessly into Mooch’s ear, snarling like a rabid predator as he pulled back to the tip, ramming right back in without so much as a word of warning or a second of reprieve. Mooch whined and whimpered, his walls pulsing with rhythmless clenches and rapid spasms around his cock, receiving nothing but pounding, hip-shattering thrusts and spurts of hot pre into his depths for the trouble. 

“Nnnngh~” Humphrey groaned, his cock massaged and enveloped on all sides by those skilled depths. Every move he made was countered, enhanced, by Mooch’s own bottoming talents, every thrust met with a slow clench to draw him inward, every spurt of precum met with a spasms to draw more out, every pull outward complimented by a rolling clench as that needy hole desperately tried to draw him back in, not wanting to be free of him for a second. “So tight…! Such a tight ass~!”

Mooch didn’t seem able to respond. He didn’t beg, he didn’t scream. All he could do was moan, getting louder and louder over time, every few thrusts bringing with it a few more decibels, as Humphrey pounded away at him from behind, filling his deepest depths up with every inch of cock, every last drop of precum, that he could muster. Humphrey’s tail swished back and forth behind his own sizable rump, its arc only getting wider as his knot slammed into Mooch’s backside again and again, slaps and smacks and snarls and moans filling the clearing.

It was just like it was two years ago, just like this. Being in that moment, at least for Humphrey, was just like being a preteen pup again, pounding away in all his hormone-fueled, sexually-experimenting fervor, right up his best friend’s tail. The only thing missing were the other two, but he would save them for later. After all, most of the fun they had was in twos or threes at most, rarely together as one squad. So really, this was perfection; as perfect as it could get.

Or so Humphrey thought, anyway. That would change soon. If not that day, then very soon.

His thrusts only came faster and faster, his wordless snarls growing louder, Mooch’s fur bristling under the sheer force of his hot breath blasting his scruff. Mooch’s hole treated him better than he thought it would, miles better, every clench and roll of those tight walls only making them tighter and smoother. It was almost like they were made for him, made to be owned and ruined by him as he saw fit. But one thing was still wrong; Mooch hadn’t screamed his name yet. He chuckled, his shaft filling with pre and pleasure all the while, only growing with every slam. How could he forget?

“C’mon… Bitch!” Humphrey snapped, his balls swinging and slamming into Mooch’s pair as he ravaged him from behind. “Scream for me…! Take it all!!”

Mooch obliged almost immediately. It was like he was waiting for permission, holding back his true volume and power for when Humphrey said the word. He snickered, his ear twitched, and his cock throbbed like mad in that tight, accepting hole when the pure subby force of his friend’s squealing hit his ears, driving him on to ever greater heights. He slammed harder, those blonde, fat cheeks jiggling around him for longer and with more power, his precum shot faster, harder, hotter, inside him. His heart raced and his pulse pounded faster, his body flooding with adrenaline. The pleasure rose in him, filling every last inch of his body to the brim until he could barely take it anymore. He bit down hard on Mooch’s scruff, pounding his knot against his hole like a jackhammer on concrete, claiming him for his own in every way possible.

“You feel this knot, bitch?!” He growled, Mooch’s furry scruff in his teeth. “This thing means I own you! I bet you like it, huh? I bet you want it!” He rammed his hips forward harder than he ever had before, his cock spurting off so much pre that it was like a busted pipe, firing off round after round of the stuff into the deepest depths Mooch’s hole had to offer. His knot slammed hard against that stretched, gaped ring as it quivered and clenched against it, steadily pressing forward just like his tip before it. “I know you wanna get claimed by this cock! Well, you know what…?!”

Humphrey rammed his hips forward one last time, feeling that one little touch of give that he needed; the silent ‘yes’ he was looking for. Mooch’s squealing screams only made the point clearer, even if he couldn’t say it.

“I fuckin’ want it too~”

Humphrey wasted no more time; there was no more time to waste. He felt his balls contract and pulse, sloshing with his seed. He felt his cock throb and pulse deeper than it had in moths, ready to blow. All the pleasurable signals his body could create flooded him, and he began to see stars on the edges of his vision. His hearing turned into a ring, his eyes rolled up, his knot began to be engulfed by a hot, slick tightness. On the edge of his broken, slurred hearing, he could just barely make out screams; squeals and verbals pleas for “your knot!” and “more, please!”. His earlier near-climax came back with a burning vengeance, and before he could stop himself, his hips rammed forward one final time, his massive, bulbous knot filling Mooch’s precum-slicked hole in an instant. He would only later realize that it was already halfway in by that time; he was too out of it to notice. His eyes fluttered closed, another snarling growl echoed out from his throat, and he finally made what felt like the greatest decision of his life.

He let go.

His climax slammed into him with the power of a freight train going hundreds of miles per hour. The wind was pounded out of him when the release hit him, his sloshing balls draining themselves dry as his tip erupted inside his friend’s long-neglected hole. He lost count of how much cum he unloaded into Mooch’s ass, not that he was counting, or whether he was still thrusting. He couldn’t tell, and he didn’t care. All Humphrey cared about now was the momentous release coursing through his body. His cock exploded in blasts of white-hot seed, his hole clenched and spasmed under his tail as wildly as Mooch’s did around his knot, and he saw stars even with his eyes shut tight. He had no idea how long it lasted, he was too blissed-out for his perceptions to even work at all, and by the time it was over, he had never felt more exhausted.

The world came back to him bit by bit, his senses returning in a quick rush. He blinked his eyes open, wincing in the light and finding himself slumped over, golden his fur in his mouth. He had completely collapsed over his friend’s back in his afterglow, tongue lolling out in the open air. He hasn’t even thought about it up until now, but he just then realized how quickly he was breathing, how hard he was panting. His breaths came rapidly and deeply, his chest sore and lungs burning. His hips were immobile, sore and burnt out like never before. His tail idly thumped against his own rump as he attempted to catch his breath, a vaguely-painful shock going slowly up and down his embedded length. Every part of him was sore in some way, but he chuckled weakly.

It was totally worth it.

“Hey, uh… Mooch.” Humphrey whispered, patting his friend’s head between the ears. “You okay down there?”

Mooch groaned sleepily. Either that, or out of pain, he couldn’t tell.

“Y-yeah… I’m okay…”

“You tired? I am.” Humphrey found himself yawning in the middle of his reply, a wave of fatigue washing over him to replace the subtle, sore pain.

“Yeah, I’m… tired.” Mooch sighed, his body limp against the ground, even with his ass in the air.

“Well, uh… have fun?” Humphrey forced a grin, a cute one instead of his usual dominant smirk. He got the feeling he wouldn’t be wearing it for a while.

Mooch sighed with an exhausted groan. “You bet… Humph…! How did we… go so long without this…?!”

Humphrey sighed, almost wistfully despite his overwhelming exhaustion. “No idea, buddy… No idea!”

Another bout of silence fell between them again, the world still wide awake around them. The telltale sounds of nature went on around them, even though they were so tired. Birds chirped (no doubt complaining about how loud they were to their neighbours the next tree over), the wind rustled the trees and brush, and the world kept turning. To Humphrey, it was surprisingly peaceful, even if it was just the afterglow talking.

“So, uh…” Humphrey began. “Should I pull out?”

Mooch let out a weak chuckle, his hole giving a little clench. “You can try. Might wanna wait a while, though…” 

Humphrey chuckled back at him, shaking as much tiredness as he could off of him in preparation for a bit of movement. He mentally readied himself, and when he was as ready as he was going to be, pushed his front paws off of Mooch’s rump, turning on the spot on the way down, and falling chest-first onto the forest floor beneath him. He chuckled over his shoulder, admiring how much bigger his ass looked in comparison to Mooch’s when they pressed together like that, his knot and shaft still buried inside his friend’s hole. Now lying in identical positions, Humphrey let out a sigh and let that same tiredness come over him again.

“Think we maybe… shouldn’t tie next time?” Humphrey asked with a guilty grin. “I think I might’ve gotten a little carried away!”

Mooch didn’t respond. A second later, on the edge of his hearing, he could just barely make out a deep snore. Humphrey chuckled to himself.

“Man, no stamina on that guy! Guess we’re gonna have to fix that…” 

Humphrey folded his front legs in front of him, resting his head on his forelegs like a makeshift pillow, and allowing the exhaustion to finally take him. He allowed himself to rest easy, knowing that this was not the end, but just a new kind of beginning. He scrawled a little check mark in the dirt with a claw, peaking open an eye to take a look at it in the sunlight beamed down from above.

“One down, Fenrir-knows how many to go.” He chuckled to himself, closing his eyes again and finally, at last, allowing sleep to pull him away from the world.

He smiled lovingly for the first time that day, his heart fluttering in his chest. 

“Thanks, Kate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the first chapter, everyone! Thanks so much for getting this far. And for being so patient with my slow writing! I promise there won't be any more half-a-year gaps in between stories from this point onward, you have my word as a writer of crappy smutfics about kids' movie characters.


	3. Down The list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humphrey goes down the list, moving on to the next old friend. Sexy fun ensues as Salty joins the group for old times' sake, but first, some one-on-one time with Humphrey is in order...

The light of the moon flanked Humphrey as he staggered his way into the den, his form glowing on the edges like a silver lining. His eyes were heavy with fatigue, and his body was sore, no doubt dripping with the smells of sex. But as tired and ready for bed as he was, he couldn’t help but feel perked up as Kate stirred in her corner, golden coat shimmering and eyes sparkling in the light. She yawned softly, making her way up into a sit.

“Welcome home, handsome.” She said, tossing a few loose bones into the corner. The ones on top of the pile still had some meat on them. “I saved you some dinner. How was your day, hmm?” She seemed to chuckle a bit, in that way she always did when she was in that certain mood. 

He could smell her from a mile away: that scent, that smell that enticed him in the best way. Her heat was radiating off of her like the smell of honey, intoxicating like alcohol. He shook it off, his loins stirring against his will while he held them back. He thought of Mooch, and they throbbed just as hard; not quite pumping to life yet, but close. The fatigue in his hips saw to that.

Humphrey’s eyes bulged for a moment as he shook that scent out of his nose, and he flashed her a tired smile as he made his way over to his next meal. His stomach grumbled at him; he hadn’t eaten since breakfast, and all the exertion had starved him.

“Thanks, babe.” He said, tearing a healthy shred of meat off the caribou bone in his teeth. “But yeah, it went well! Caught up with an old friend, did some stuff.”

He could feel the tension between them, Kate’s interest like sparks in the air as he ate.

“Oh yeah?” She grinned, that sultry tone that he was so familiar with caressing his ear like a paw. His ear flicked, his loins stirring again. Just being around her… it was almost too much. “What kind of stuff? Do anything… fun?”

Humphrey chuckled. He had no idea she would be so interested in what he did behind her back, but if she wanted to know… he finished off that bone, picking it clean before replying with a smirk over his shoulder, making sure not to let a single spot of red blotch his fangs or muzzle. He suckled the remaining juices off his fangs, licking his muzzle clean with a wipe of his paw before casting a toothy smirk over his shoulder, giving his backside a little sway. He could feel Kate’s eyes on his most prized possession already.

“Oh, you wanna know, do you?” He leered, his blue eyes shining in the moonlight, even that far back in the den. He saw her nod, returning the look with anticipation. “Well, yeah, I had some fun. Mooch and I did a little… hanging out today. Had a lot of fun.”

Kate’s fang gleamed in the light as she bit her lip, her tail swishing behind her on the cave floor. That smell only grew stronger, her arousal only growing more physical as all sorts of images all no doubt took root in her head.

“You did, did you?” He leered. “With Mooch? The big guy? Was he fun?”

Humphrey chuckled back at her, more like a sly snicker. 

“Oh yeah, you bet he was! That guy’s got the best mouth. What’s under his tail’s even better if you ask me.”

Kate shuddered, and the smell of her heat only made Humphrey want to lose control. He slipped away from her by only a foot or two, trying to restrain himself. It was one of the hardest things he’d ever done in his life.

“Really?” She asked, as if they were talking about something a little less interesting, something more casual than extra-marital sex. “Tell me all about it, Humphrey! Sounds like you had a lot of fun.”

Humphrey snickered to himself, lying on his back and reclining against the den wall, checking his claws in the moonlight. The bark of that tree had chipped the edges, and he sharpened them on a rock as he talked.

He told her everything. Not a single detail went unsaid. He told her everything she wanted to know about Mooch: his mouth, his tail, the way he melted under him like putty in his paws. Every word only seemed to draw her in more, and that smell intensified the more he spoke. Humphrey had his suspicions as to why she was asking, and the answer was obvious. So obvious that he didn’t need to think about it. But when it was all done and there was no more to tell, Kate just sat back with a satisfied and content giggle. 

“What’s funny, babe?” Humphrey asked.

“Oh, nothing.” Said Kate, grinning back at him with a genuine smile. “I’m just glad you had a good time. Remember when I said I wouldn't want you to be left out? I meant that.”

Humphrey returned the look, his cockiness melting away into a look of pure, unadulterated love and appreciation. “Thanks a lot, Kate. Love you.” He curled up in that corner, only then realizing just how tired he was when the body-wide fatigue washed over him.

“Love you too, stud.” He winked at him from across the den, watching him gradually slide off into sleep.

And before he knew it, Humphrey’s first day was over. One wolf down, two to go. Then the real fun could start.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun rose the next day, and by the time Humphrey stirred, Kate had already left. He rubbed his eyes, squinting in the light as it filtered through the den’s entryway. He usually woke up earlier than this; Kate had probably let him sleep in. He had been pretty exhausted.

He shook the sleep off of him quickly, taking a deep breath of the fresh spring air outside as he stepped into the daylight. He realized just how rested he was; sleep lifted off him almost immediately, the pain and tiredness in his hindquarters has dissolved completely. 

“Thanks, Kate.” He grinned, trotting off into the nearby woods with one goal in mind. “Crazy what a few extra hours of sleep can do for you!”

Judging by the position of the sun through the trees, it had to be midday. He licked his chops, his stomach growling at him like an Alpha defending his mate.

“And just in time for lunch…”

He smiled to himself, the sun shining off his fur as he made his way down to the valley. He’d need the fuel for what he had planned. And that was just the beginning.

The valley was packed when he arrived. Lunch seemed to be in full swing, with both sides of the united pack sitting around fresh kills: everything from full-on caribou to squirrels and even small fish from the streams nearby. Humphrey made his way down a slope, scanning the area for anyone he knew. Mooch, Salty, Shakey, anyone to share the meal with. Eating by himself was never his style. He picked out Salty’s ashy gray coat out of the crowd in an instant, making his way over to him with a friendly grin and a wave.

“Hey! Salty, my man!” He grinned, taking a seat next to the skinnier, scrawnier wolf just as his jaws had opened for the first bite of his lunch, right in front of a haunch of caribou. His jaws shut tight, his eyes meeting Humphrey’s before his lips curled into a grin.

“Oh, hey, Humphrey!” He said in his scratchy voice. “How’s your day treating you?”

Humphrey shrugged, digging his fangs into the carcass (thankfully, a different bit than Salty had been planning to eat) and ripping a strip of meat from off the bone. He devoured his first bite with a grin and a gulp before responding. Mooch and Shakey shot him waves, Mooch’s mouth filled with food and muzzle bulging at the cheeks. Humphrey returned the wave with a grin, shooting the blonde-furred wolf down the way a subtle wink, before returning his attention to his skinny friend.

“Been great! Didn’t see Kate this morning, she took off early.”

Humphrey wiped the smear of red off his muzzle with the back of his paw before going back for another bite.

“Oh yeah, she’s busy with that whole Alpha thing, huh? Hunting, keeping everything in order? Those wolves really do work hard.”

Humphrey swallowed again, wiping his face another time.

“Yeah, she works real hard.” His lips curled into a soft smile. “And all that exercise really just makes her look sexier every day.”

“Oh yeah, I bet it does.” Salty chuckled. “You got lucky, man.”

Humphrey ribbed him in the side, knocking off of center and away from his next bite.

“Hey, eyes off my wife, man.” He grinned with a twinkle in his eye. “She’s kinda taken!”

Salty nudged his head forward with a barely-concealed smirk, and Humphrey immediately recognized on the other side of the caribou. Reba waved back at him, her dirty-blonde fur shining in the sun as she popped a couple berries into her mouth. A dribble of juice ran down her muzzle, and she gracefully licked it clean in an instant, so fast that Humphrey could barely blink before it was gone.

“Don’t worry, Humph.” Salty grinned slyly at him. “I’m not after your girl. I’ve already got one of my own. Isn’t that right, Reba?”

The wolf across from them nodded with a smile, flipping a bit of mane out of her face. “Oh yeah, we’ve been a thing for a while now. How long has it been, Salty? Hmm?” Her eyes lidded a bit as her smile widened, and Humphrey could practically see the shiver going up his friend’s back.

“About…” Salty began, counting on his toes. “Two months?”

Reba smiled back at them both. “Good, you remembered. I was starting to worry you’d forget that little detail.”

Salty blushed through his fur, looking back at Humphrey. “But yeah, I’ve already got all I need. And is she everything alright…”

Humphrey's stomach twisted into a knot. Damn. If Salty was already taken, then he might have to make a change of plans. Unless…

He tapped Salty on the shoulder. 

“Hey, come get a drink with me. Down at the stream. Just a little bro-on-bro time, away from all the noise.”

Salty glanced Reba’s way, and she shot him a nod before going back to her (rather large and extensive) branch of berries. He looked back at Humphrey with a grin.

“Deal. Let’s get going, yeah? Lunchtime’s always so crowded.”

The walk to the stream was much quieter than the overwhelming din in the valley. They climbed up the slope out of the area, leaving the rest of them to their lunches until they heard the soft trickle of water over rocks, gradually getting louder over the sounds of their talking. They went back and forth, trading stories of their women and laughing about every last one of them until, finally, they stopped at the stream’s bank.

“...And I swore she was gonna rip my throat out! Rule number one, Humph: never piss off your girl on a full moon!”

Humphrey chuckled, watching as Salty sat down on the grass beneath them and lowered his muzzle to the cool water below.

“So how long did you have to go without any tail for that one?”

Salty gulped down a greedy mouthful of water, a little dribble making its way down his muzzle.

“Probably, like, a week or three! You know women, you put a toe out of line-”

“And you pay for it.” Humphrey finished his sentence, both their minds on the same exact wavelength. He took his own drink, just in time for Salty to wipe his mouth of the second gulp in a row.

“No kidding, Humph.” Salty reclined on his side, head perked up on a paw. “So, how’s Kate treating you? Y’know, in that department?”

Humphrey felt his stomach flutter, and his loins tighten up with a telltale tingle.

“Well...” he began, racking his brain to find the right words. Anything to pull the conversation in his direction. “You know how ladies get this time of year. All frisky and pumped up all the time? Let’s just say I have to live with that for a while.”

Salty scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

“Live with it?! Humphrey, are you crazy?! A sexy piece of tail like Kate, going through a heat? You’ve got it made, dude!”

Humphrey rolled his own eyes, trying to keep those images of Kate in all their favorite positions out of his head.

“Yeah, it sounds great and all, but then there’s the whole… y’know, pups thing. She’s crazy about them, and-”

Salty’s jaw practically fell open.

“Whoa, Humphrey, you’re gonna be a dad?! Can’t wait to see how those pups turn out!”

Humphrey shook a paw, along with his head.

“What, me? No, no, no, not yet. We haven’t exactly sealed the deal on that one just yet.”

Salty tilted his head.

“What, you don’t wanna take advantage of that?! Humphrey, you’re so wasting this opportunity, man.”

Humphrey sighed, rolling his eyes again with that same grin.

“Salty, I just… I’m not really in the whole dad mood right now. Kate and I talked about it and we, uh… came to a bit of a compromise!”

Salty’s eyes sparkled for a moment, his grin widening by an nearly-imperceptible amount.

“Oh yeah? What kind of compromise?”

Humphrey gestured with his paws, shrugging a bit.

“Y’know, something that works for both of us! She gets through the heat, I get to… not be a dad just yet. We worked it out.”

“And I guess that’s where the whole boning Mooch thing comes into play, huh?” Salty chuckled, his grin turning just a little bit sly.

“Oh.” Humphrey said, his lips curling into a full-on smirk. “He told you?”

Salty flipped a lock of mane out of his eyes. “Yep, he told us everything! All Shakey and I had to do was ask where he was yesterday and it came right out! Couldn’t keep your paws off him after all this time, huh?”

Humphrey sat his rump down on the grass, leaning back leisurely. “Hey, my wife and I are going through a patch. You know me, I can’t go a week without some fun!”

Salty chuckled, almost reflecting Humphrey’s smirk right back at him. “True that, Humphrey. We all know the way you are. Humphrey The Top, can’t keep his paws off a male for five straight minutes!”

“Isn’t that the truth?” Humphrey grinned. “You should’ve seen Kate and I the night we got married. Damn, can she kill in the sack!”

Salty chuckled dryly. “Yeah, I bet. Bet you can too, with all the practice you’ve been getting.” His smirk widened by a bit as their eyes locked for a split second. “Bet you haven’t lost one bit of that edge, huh? Mooch says you’re better than ever!”

Humphrey swore he could feel his fang biting down on his lip, if only to enhance his smirk. Blue stared into gold for a hot, sparking moment, a different kind of connection latching between the two as the air shifted.

“Hell yeah, I’m better than ever.” The darker wolf bragged, flashing his fangs with a gleam. “Why, you wanna see for yourself?”

Salty reclined on his side, a paw propping up his head as another lock of mane fell into his face. He blew it over his muzzle, spacing out his hind legs to give Humphrey’s eyes the perfect view. Salty’s sheath was already plump and swelling, pulsing to life by the second, and adorned with a little red patch as his tip began to poke through. He could practically feel his friend’s heart race, Humphrey’s gaze landing on those heavy, low-hanging balls that drew him in with a brand-new, but familiar, scent.

“You read my mind, stud.” Salty chuckled lazily. “Show me what you’ve got. I wanna see how well Kate whipped you into shape.”

Humphrey leaning forward, looking Salty dead in the face. 

“What about your girlfriend? Wouldn’t she be kinda miffed that we snuck off to bang without telling her?”

Salty rolled his eyes with a huff. 

“Don’t worry about it, dude. What we’ve got going on, the humans call it an ‘open relationship’. I see other guys, she sees other girls, we’re cool. Just no nuzzling too hard. Sound familiar?”

Humphrey glanced off to the side, mulling it over for a second. An open relationship; he’d never heard of that one before, but it did seem similar enough. And he knew that Salty would never lie to him, not a million years.

It was perfect.

“Good point.” Humphrey nodded, returning the smirk. “Kate and I gotta try that sometime. Like, for real.” He shook his head, pulling himself back to the topic at hand. “But if we’re gonna have some fun, let’s not do it here. Too public, you get me? And I know just the place.”

Salty’s eyes lit up. “You mean the old spot? Sounds like a blast from the past, my dude. Lead the way, I’ll be right behind you.”

The two set off. Humphrey took the lead, and the two of them passed into the woods, following the old paths of muscle memory. 

“Yeah,” Salty leered uncharacteristically. “I’ll be right behind you, cutie-rump.” Humphrey felt Salty’s hot breath on his butt as it jiggled behind him with every step, as clear as day on his fur. Salty never lagged behind, every huff of breath from every exhale tingling the fur of that bouncing ass as they continued to talk, Humphrey regaling him with the gritty details of Mooch’s pounding every step of the way. Humphrey glanced over his shoulder with that same usual smirk, flicking Salty’s nose with his tail and giving his ass a bouncy sway from side to side, smelling the skinnier wolf’s carnal scent grow stronger with every passing tease until they finally arrived.

“Hey, paws off.” He smirked as they stepped into the clearing, sunlight beaming through the trees overhead. Humphrey’s impressive rump shone around the edges in the light, bouncing with a light buck of his hips as he finally came to a stop. “Look all you want, but no touching; you know the rule.”

Salty chuckled. “It’s a little bit harder to follow when it looks this good, man. You sure you don’t wanna, just this once-”

Salty yelped when Humphrey’s tail swatted him on the nose. 

“Nope, don’t think I do. Nice try, but that’s rule number one!”

“Good to see ya haven't changed a bit, Humph.” Salty chuckled again, weaker this time, as he rubbed his muzzle.

“Heh,” Humphrey huffed with an upward nudge of his head and a toothy smirk over his shoulder. “Not one bit! I only got better!”

Salty seemed to force himself away from Humphrey’s teasing rump, long enough to come around to his side to stare him right in the face, bumping their hips together with a nudge.

“C’mon and show me, then.” Salty leered, entwining Humphrey’s tail with his own as blue stared into gold. “You always did talk too much.”

“You got me there.” Humphrey said, knocking Salty off to the side with a shrug of his hips. He stared him down as he lowered that fat rump to the forest floor, rolling over onto his back. He brought his legs inward, smirking at Salty between his back legs before his cock sprung into action, already at full mast in all its nearly foot-long glory. He could already feel his friend’s gaze slip over his length, all the way from tapered tip to massive knot, and further down to his plump balls and round ass, like a groping paw squeezing every inch of him. 

“You want a taste of this, huh?” His smirk widened, eyes lidding, as a throb went through every inch of that bright red pillar of flesh between his legs. He titled that fat cock forward, aiming its leaking tip directly at Salty as if taking aim in the best way possible. “Well, come and get it, bitch.”

“Aww, man…!” Salty shivered, lowering himself to the ground until his muzzle was on level with that red pillar of a cock, and his hot breath stroked it like a paw. “I love it when you talk like that~”

Humphrey smirked down at him, putting his front paws behind his head, and watching as his cock rebounded to lightly smack Salty on the muzzle. The shaggy wolf only licked his chops, returning Humphrey’s excited glare with one of his own.

“Well, there’s more where that came from, bitch. So get to work!”

Salty chuckled an excited chuckle, staring that cock down like it was his first time, watching as a bead of warm pre slid down its underside in a clear streak.

“You got it, stud~”

Humphrey watched on with steamy delight as Salty quickly took his tip into his mouth. He popped it in like it was nothing, greedily taking the first few inches of his rock-hard length without a care in the world, bobbing that always-slutty mouth down bit by bit. The shaggy Omega’s eyes fluttered closed, clearly lost in the flavors and textures of Humphrey’s raging cock, more and more of that bright red shaft disappearing into that warm, wet maw the more he suckled and gulped. His tongue worked like magic, slobbering and coiling itself around him like the pro he knew he was, savoring every last half-inch like his practice hadn’t missed a day.

He made a note to ask him about that later.

In the meantime, all Humphrey had to do was sit back and relax, smirking smugly as Salty swallowed his cock down to the knot. A moan reverberated through his meat, from deep in his friend’s throat, and a spurt of that warm pre hit his tongue in return, only managing to spur him on. A gulp tugged on Humphrey’s length as Salty swallowed down that load, another one greeting him right away as his lips finally met Humphrey’s knot. That big, fat knot was one of the things Humphrey was most proud of, and every last one of them knew it. They also knew that he knew how to use it… and how to tease it. Humphrey snickered, smirking toothily down at him, submissively moaning around the base of his thick meat, practically begging for it already.

“Oh,” He snickered. “You like that knot, huh? You wanna that big, fat knot stretching your mouth? You wanna feel it fucking your muzzle, you dirty bitch~?”

Shakey nodded as best he could against that dick, meeting Humphrey’s sly glare with a wide-eyed one of his own, sparks flying between them as they bore into each other’s gazes, blue into gold.

“Where’d the cockiness go, huh?” Humphrey jabbed, ramming his hips upward to slam that fist-sized knot against his hungry lips. “A second ago, you were all gung-ho about this, now you’re just some cock-hungry slut!” Another slam upward seemed to make Salty physically choke, not helped at all by the way Humphrey’s paw was now holding his muzzle down against his knot. “Not that I’m complaining. You always were a good mouth-bitch~”

Salty moaned again, clearly enraptured by Humphrey’s treatment. Humphrey himself felt that familiar surge in his veins, the thrill of total domination as he steadily began to pummel his friend’s skull with his ramming knot, the tapered, oozing head of his cock, curving downward slightly to fit down his tight throat.

“Moan for me, bitch.” He smirked, Humphrey’s free paw reaching over his back to land a hearty slap of his light-gray rump. It was no match for Humphrey’s, not in a million years. But the bounce and jiggle was satisfying enough, even if it was nothing special in his book. Size didn’t always matter, even he knew that. “Moan for my cock, then maybe I’ll show you what you’ve been missing~”

Salty’s moans came immediately. The skinnier wolf mewled as best he could around so much of that cock stuffing his mouth, the sounds of his throat reverberating their way through Humphrey’s cock like waves of a lake. A few more spurts of precum welcomed his obedience, rewarding his submission with more of that thick fluid he loved so much. Humphrey never had the inclination to taste his own fluids, but they told him it was… salty.

He chuckled. Salty.

Salty and musky, he had heard. It sounded good, he had to admit. But if he had to suck a dick to get them, he resolved to go without. Sucking cock was for bitches, like the wolf below him. And Humphrey was no bitch.

Pulling himself back to the moment at paw, Humphrey could already feel his climax rear its head. Slow and steady, it crept up on him, like a tingle up his length, a warmth spreading through his body, that only seemed to grow with every head bob, every slam upward of his hips, and every last gulp. He had to admit, for all his teasing, Salty was an expert. He knew all the spots to hit, what angle to hit them at, and when, and the results were showing themselves. But Mooch had taught him a lot, and Humphrey tamped it down for now, even as his low-hanging balls tingle and buzzed for release.

He made a mental note to himself: ‘rebuild stamina’. Back in the day, he could go for an hour straight, pleasing all four of them at once, each in different ways. And when it was all over, all it took was five minutes to get him back on his paws and hard again. By the time Kate’s heat was over, he would have a hell of a night to give her, he promised~

A especially-large spurt of pre knocked him back to his senses. He assumed Salty had done something to earn it; either that or he was starting to slip. Shaking that worry off, he doubled down, giving Salty’s rump one more slap before joining his other paw on his head, slamming him down with force enough to make him yelp. His hips hammered away at his bitch’s skull, ramming him in a blur of gray as he fought to regain control of himself. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of Mooch, having to stop so soon, before he had even properly broken his slut. He growled and snarled down at him, fangs bared and blue eyes narrowed as he successfully forced down his climax and regained control of his hips, slowing down to trade speed for power.

“Look what you did, bitch!” Humphrey growled. “Almost made me lose my cool! Well, joke’s on you, ‘cause now I’m just gonna wreck you harder!” Humphrey knot became a battering ram, slowly slamming its way past his lips as Salty’s eyes widened. “Moan for me, Omega-bitch! I’m not gonna ask again!”

Salty’s moans returned, deeper than ever. The reverberation of his voice traveled all the way from his tip and down through his knot, settling deep in his balls with a shiver up Humphrey’s spine. The two continued on, snarl upon snarl, growl upon growl, Humphrey’s body slamming away mercilessly as Salty’s mouth until he had had enough. The moans weren’t enough anymore.

It was time to break this slut in for real.

Humphrey’s paws grabbed a hold of Salty’s ears forcefully, his hips stilling immediately against those servicing lips. Salty leaned his head back and gasped for breath as soon as his maw was forcefully yanked off of Humphrey’s meat. A strand of pre and spit connected his lips to the cock in front of him, his golden eyes unable to leave the thing that had captivated him for so long, staring him right in the face as every inch shimmered with smeared fluids.

“Alright, bitch.” Humphrey barked, staring him right in the face with a snarling smirk. “Good job. For an out-of-practice slut, you sure picked it up again fast! But we’re not done yet.” He resumed his earlier position, paws behind his head and cock raging between his legs. Humphrey’s smirk widened as their eyes met, blue gazing into gold, and his tail swished idly against the forest floor. “Sit on my dick, bitch. Ride me~”

Salty licked his lips clean with a swipe of his tongue, gulping down all the pre and spit for what might have been the last time that day, and clearly savoring it. His grin almost seemed like a smirk, his amber eyes razor sharp; not at all dulled like they had been a second ago. Humphrey almost gulped; something had shifted, even just for a second.

Salty made his way up to all fours, biting his lip in a sultry glare as he turned around. 

“You got it, Humph.” He snickered oddly as he walked that shapely rump backward, lowering him weight right on top of Humphrey’s lap. The skinnier Omega’s light gray cheeks parted around that shaft and it spread them wide, the fur and hide holding it from both sizes like a hotdog in a bun, ready to go. Salty’s tail gifted dutifully out of the way, draping itself over its owner’s hips and allowing that pre-smeared, tapered tip to press steadily against his waiting hole. “I can’t wait~” 

“What an eager slut...” Humphrey growled, using a single toe to angle that cock downward; to angle his tip against that hungry tailhole. It quivered against him eagerly, just like its owner, and it took every ounce of his self control not to slam in right then and there. “Sit on my cock, you hungry bitch. Unless you’re scared?”

Salty smirked over his shoulder, his gaze just as sharp as before, like a knife.

“No way, Humph. I’m ready for you~”

A shiver went up Humphrey’s spine. For a split second, gone in a flash, he had been reminded of Kate. Her golden fur, that sultry look, the tightness of her-

He was wrenched back to reality, knocked out of his thoughts, as Salty put his weight down on his cock, taking the tapered tip deep into his warm, tight hole. He felt Salty’s paw brace against his thigh, his inner walls spasming around his length as he slid down it inch by inch, the girth stretching and spreading him wide. Judging by the heavy pants coming from up front, it was bigger than he was expected, and longer than he could maybe handle. Humphrey smirked with that same snickering chuckle he always did, grabbing hold of the Omega’s hips and guiding him down forcefully, meeting the downward pull with upward pushes of his own to fully and totally stuff that ass as he pleased. A moan hit his ears, splitting the silence of the woods around, just as his tip slid by that familiar coin-sized spot inside him, clearly setting him off already. He heard Salty’s submissive moan, and he heard it stifled with a bite to his lower lip, all the while the two were still driving his length deep into him. The tension came to a fever pitch when Humphrey’s infamous knot pressed firmly against that stretched hole, parting Salty’s rumpcheeks around its massive width as he bottomed out at last, grinding every last inch as deep into his tight depths as it would go.

“You feel that, bitch?” Humphrey smirked, giving that dutiful rump a heavy slap. Those round, gray cheeks, so far away from his own, jiggled around his knot, and a jolt of pleasure shot through him. “You feel that big, fat cock in you? Tell me~” A squeeze of those hungry walls earned Salty a spurt of pre deep into him, only serving to make the inevitable plowing all the smoother.

Salty leaned his head back with a softer moan, Humphrey’s ear twitching and smirk widening when the sound hit him. Hearing that sound out of one of his friends really took him back, like he was a pre-teen again. The voice was deeper, the bodies were different, the assets were bigger, but at heart, it was all the same. For the next few moments, they were pups again. There was no way around it, and every moan hitting his ears as Salty pulled up that shaft only cemented it in Humphrey’s mind. The wet squelches as his cock left Salty’s insides, the tingle of pleasure and buildup of pressure in his balls as that gaped tailhole sat on top of his tip, the rush of excitement and adrenaline as the wolf in front of him arched his back and slammed down, taking him right back down to the knot with confidence and carnal hunger…

It was all just like before. Nothing had changed at all.

Humphrey let out another deep growl, his blue eyes sparkling with domineering spirit as he slapped his paw across the ass again with a jiggle. “Yeah, bitch. Ride that dick! You want it so bad you can’t control yourself, huh?” And Salty did as he commanded, any ounce of cockiness from before completely melting away as he bobbed his way up that cock, expertly using those walls to his advantage with clenches and rolls around Humphrey’s length, all the way from knot to tip. When he slammed down again, it was like a falling tree crashing down on his lap with all the force of gravity. His cock was already going into overdrive, the sweet feeling of Salty’s ass too good to ignore. His length throbbed inside him, pulsed with life and carnal feeling, and gushed its pre-load into him with every increasingly-fast rise and fall. Salty was quickly stepping up his game, his moans taking on a slower, more sultry, quality that only really reminded him of Kate as his hips rose and fell again and again, settling his cock on fire with all the pleasure he could muster. Humphrey’s paws gripped those hips tightly, helping them along on the fall with slams against his knot, meeting those downward slams with upward thrust of his own.

Soon, the entire clearing rang with the sounds of slapping flesh, dominant growls, and moans that could make any male melt. The ground was soaked in the smells of sex, the scents of the individual wolves marking the area as the went on and on. Salty’s own cock fired off rounds of unrestrained precum onto the ground in front of him as it slapped loudly against his chest, staining the forest floor with his scent. Humphrey’s own intoxicating musk permeated the area, only helped along by the occasional spurt of pre that missed its mark and flew off to the side, or gushes of the stuff flung against the ground by an especially-hard thrust. Sooner or later, both wolves were drunk on each other’s scent alone, Humphrey’s dominant growls and dirty talk, and Salty’s non-verbal pleads only added to their stupor.

The only things that Humphrey registered now were simple, primal things. The need for release, and the need to dominate, to claim. It was an instinct that his friend’s didn’t seem to have, or at least it wasn’t as strong in them. 

Well, maybe except for one of them. But Humphrey would get to him later.

The itch to make that wolf his nagged at his brain as his knot seemed to swell bigger over time, and his heart beat with a primal pace, only clouding his head more and more with each thrust and growl and moan. He needed to claim him, he just had to. He needed to feed him his fat knot and make him squeal, to promise to be his forever, and become another bitch to add to the key-ring. It was like his first night with Kate, exactly the same. But somehow, different in a way he couldn’t explain. He would think about it once this was all over and his head had cleared.

But the urge to release trumped all of that. He didn’t care whether he made Salty his, all he wanted was to blow! To blow inside him till they both saw stars, to fill him up with his knot and tie him as best he could, then release all that pent-up energy, all that pent-up load that had been building since they first stepped into the clearing. He needed to blow soon, or… he didn’t know what! But it was probably bad for his health. 

Humphrey grit his fangs, biting his lower lip hard enough to taste blood as he poured every ounce of pressure into his thrusts, fucking Salty senseless even as he rode his cock like a champ. The skinnier wolf’s submissive moans only drove him on, snickering as he watched him melt under the weight of such a good dicking. Salty’s head leaned back with a squealing moan, like something out of the mouth of a pup, as his hole ground and quivered against his knot, as stretched and gaped as it already was. 

He needed it, too. And what kind of dom would he be if he couldn’t give his bitch what he wanted?

He slapped a paw across Salty’s ass again, harder than ever before, and finally got to work. 

“You want this knot, huh?” He snarled, feeling his friend’s hole relax as much as he could against those first-sized bulbs of flesh. Salty’s hips stilled, only lightly riding the last few inches of his cock-base, seemingly desperate. “This big, fat fuckin’ knot? You wanna feel it inside you, don’t ya? Tell me!”

Salty nodded, his head still leaned back as his moans became whimpers.

“Y-yeah…!” He squeaked. “I- I need it in me…! I wanna feel it…!”

Humphrey’s gaze sharpened, his bit-lip smirk widening into a toothy, predatory grin.

“Alright, bitch. If you want it, you can have it!!”

With that primal snarl of a roar, Humphrey hips steadily began to press upward, right against that hungry, desperate hole. Salty’s moans turned back on, becoming long and primal in their own way, as his hole relaxed, gradually spreading itself wide around that huge, ass-splitting knot. Humphrey had never taken a dick before, and he didn’t know what it was like, but something that big going inside you…

It either felt really good or hurt just as bad. He had always hoped he would never find out.

Humphrey’s predatory grin tightened as he clenched his fangs, the tight heat that had engulfed his cock now beginning to take his knot as well. He watched, hips steadily pressing upward, as Salty’s tailhole stretched slowly, greedily, around his fist-sized base, slow enough to feel good but not enough to hurt. 

He hoped. Even in his dominant haze, the last thing he wanted was to hurt his friend. 

But Salty seemed to know what he was doing, grinding his hole down with whines and submissive moans as he spread himself wider and wider, reaching the midpoint with steady caution. The wolf above him gritted his fangs just as hard, groaning in a mixture of what sounded like pain and pleasure, until, finally, Salty’s rumpcheeks slapped noisily against Humphrey’s lap as the knot disappeared into his body. Humphrey’s heart pounded in his chest, Salty’s throat letting out a screaming moan as his hole spasmed like never before around his knot, the sheer size surely sending him over the edge. But Humphrey had already beat him to it. Adrenaline pumped through his body, and with one final snarling growl, he ground his hips up against that abused tailhole and allowed his climax to hit him hard.

Humphrey saw stars. He lost all sense of space and position, his mind a haze as his climax rocked him to his core. He felt himself grab a hold of Salty’s lower half, ramming his lap against his rump in a flurry of gray-blurred hips as he filled him to the brim with as much white-hot load as he was able to muster. All the pressure in his balls, in his cock, in his nethers, exploded out in a rush of relief and endorphins as his tip erupted in a gush of white, painting Salty’s innards and flooding his load through him with as much force as he could possible deliver, as much volume and cum as he could produce; the product of nearly an hour of buildup. Humphrey couldn’t make out much over the sound of his own drunken orgasm rattling his head, but an especially-loud moan greeted him from his friend’s mouth, a volley of spasms and squeezes pummeling his knot and shaft. Through the fog, he could just barely make out streaks of white spurting from Salty’s front, no doubt splattering all over the ground in front of them in a mess of sexual fluids that neither of them could get enough of.

But eventually, the fog cleared, and Humphrey senses drifted back to him. His balls’ rhythmic contractions settled down, his cock’s meaty throbs giving a few more weak shots of load deep in his friend before the both of them came down roughly at the same time. Humphrey relaxed, unable to move a muscle as the urge to sleep suddenly settled on top of him, like a warm blanket. Salty leaned forward, catching his breath with long, wheezing gasps, both of their scents mingling as one in each other’s noses. The afterglow settled in, and all the pleasure melted away into relaxation and warmth.

Humphrey had no idea how much time had passed. He had only just become acutely aware of how heavily he was breathing; very heavily. A year of being with Kate should have improved his endurance, he thought. But here he was, in a mess of sex and blissful fatigue with his best friend’s weight settled on top of him, and with his knot stuck up his tail. Finally, a sound broke the silence.

“So…” Salty took a deep breath, casting a sly smirk over his shoulder. “How was my acting?”

Humphrey struggled to prop himself up a bit, shaking off some of the fatigue from his ears. “Huh? What acting?”

Salty chuckled slyly.

“You didn’t think I was actually moaning that loud, right? I mean, c’mon, I’m not Mooch!”

Humphrey shook some more fatigue off of his body, not quite understanding what he meant, or even being sure if he had heard him right.

“Whadda you mean…?” Humphrey figuratively scratched his chin, the haze beginning to part until the light bulb turned on. “Wait.” He smirked back at him. “You’re telling me that that was all an act? You just… made up those moans on the spot, huh?” He scoffed with a playful roll of his eyes. “I doubt that.”

Salty shrugged, his eyes sparkling. “Hey, what can I say? I’m a good actor! Don’t you even remember, Humph?”

Humphrey cast his mind back for a moment, his stomach twisting into a knot. Of course, how could he have forgotten?

“Oh yeah, Salty The Wildcard. Different every day, best actor in the pack.” Humphrey rolled his eyes again with exasperation. “Can’t pin him down for long, he’s always doing something different. How could I forget?”

“But you did forget, huh?” Salty snickered, giving Humphrey’s nose a swish with the tip of his tail. “Some fuckbuddy you are if you can’t even remember your friends’ shticks!”

“So, today was your subby day, huh?” Humphrey grinned.

“Yeah, basically.” Salty admitted. “I wanted to see if you were still a good dom, like Mooch said! And looks like he was right. You did a great job, stud.” He swished his tail against Humphrey’s muzzle again. “But sorry, you don’t own me.”

“Oh, I dunno.” Humphrey’s eyes twinkled. “Give it a few more sub-days, and you’ll be just like Mooch.”

“Nah,” Salty shrugged nonchalantly, eyes closed and nose turned up. “All that domination play stuff you guys do, it’s not really my thing. I’m just along for the ride.”

“Yep, some things do never change…” Humphrey muttered to himself, glancing off to the side for a moment.

“Hey, you still have Mooch!” Salty grinned. “You want someone to boss around, he’s all yours! That is, if I don’t get him first. Then you’ll have to settle for seconds.” Salty smirked again, wider this time. “Sorry, Humph, but that’s just how I roll~”

Humphrey huffed with an equally-sly grin. “Guess we’ll just have to test that out, then.”

Salty brushed his tail slowly over Humphrey’s muzzle and chest, like a loving paw.

“Don’t you have someone else to bang first? I’ll catch you after that, okay?”

Humphrey’s smirk turned toothy all over again.

“You know it. Two down, one to go; then we’ll do this again.”

“Cool.” Salty said simply, relaxing as he began to lift himself up, that slightly-deflated knot slurped its way out of his hole in a mess of spilled load. The whole mess had turned a simple clear now, and Salty’s hole dribbled and oozed as he laid down, back first and belly up, casting Humphrey a tired smirk. “Trust me, I’m not gonna be so easy next time. I can promise you that~”

Humphrey tiredly made his way to his feet, making his way slowly over to the marked tree, and added a check to the list as sleep settled on him again, like a weight on his shoulders. His loins were sticky and sore, and his legs quivered behind him. And he swore, like a groping paw all over again, he felt Salty’s gaze on his rump, still jiggling when he walked, bouncing with every tired step.

“Good.” Humphrey smirked. “I’ll count on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's up! The second real chapter of Humphrey's Lemon Drawer! For all of you who have stuck through to the end of my unofficial hiatus, you have all of my gratitude. I hope it was worth the wait. Here's to more sexy wolf shenanigans in 2021!


	4. An Omega's Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humphrey goes to the last wolf on the list, his old friend Shakey. But as he quickly learns, everyone with talents has someone who can match them, and Humphrey finally meets his match. Humphrey and Shakey's old dynamic is rekindled, and by the end of the day when Shakey proposes a special deal, only one will come out on top.

The first thing Humphrey woke up to was sunlight, streaming through the opening of the den and into his eyes. The second was pain. He didn’t hurt a lot, but he could still feel it; that pounding soreness in his hips and hindquarters. It was worse than it was when he was done with Mooch, and he chuckled weakly, tiredly, to himself. Salty’s hips really did a number on him if he could still feel them into the next day. Not helping was the pain in his rump, his muscles having worked well into overtime due to all that pounding he had done. 

“You guys…” He smiled fondly with a wince, shaking the pain off his body as he worked his way up to all fours, yawning loudly. His eyes were still heavy with sleep.

“Good morning, Ka-” He looked to the left, to Kate’s corner, only to find that she was already gone.

“Off to work real early… that’s my Kate!” He chuckled again, slightly stronger this time as he shook off the last few webs of sleep from his body. Humphrey had always been a quick riser, and soon as he went about his usual things around the den, he was wide awake. He had himself a quick breakfast: a few strips of meat off of a squirrel bone or two, before he got to work tidying up. He threw some of those freshly-cleaned bones into a corner, Kate’s sweet scent still lingering on a few like a perfume. He went around the perimeter of the walls, giving them and the floor a dusting with his tail and pushing it all out the den mouth, making his rounds around the cave to make absolutely sure that it would be spotless for Kate when she came home. After all, he would be out late again tonight, maybe even later than usual this time. If he didn’t clean the place up, who would? 

He sat his rump down at the mouth of the den, the morning air fresh and clean as he surveyed the area. The bones had been thrown out and buried, and any meat left behind had been made into a light breakfast. 

Waste not, and all that. Humphrey thought, surveying his handiwork as the light of the sun gleamed off his fur. The floors had been dusted and the walls were spotless. Humphrey knew what they said about a clean and happy den, and he gave his tail a little wag as he smiled proudly, blue eyes twinkling in the sun overhead.

Morning crept on by, and Humphrey resumed his day, lying around the den where it was cool until he felt the call to action. He always surprised himself at how good he was at doing nothing, because before he knew it, the skyward clock that was the sun’s arc had nearly reached its peak. 

“Alright!” He breathed, making his way back up to all fours. “Two down, one to go. Let’s get going…!”

And Humphrey left the den behind. He made his way out into the sun again, blinking the light from his eyes as he skirted the forest on the way to the valley, just like he had the day before. Two wolves down, and one to go… then the real fun could begin.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The valley was as bustling as ever, but he quickly found his way through the rows of chattering, hungry wolves to his usual lunch spot. He took a set next to Mooch on his left, who currently had his mouth full of a bite of meat, and looked around, a slight smirk on his lips. Mooch straightened up like a hunter at attention, wide-eyed and dutiful, and swallowed, wiping a smear of blood from his lips. Salty sat across from him, throwing that grin back in his direction with a knowing gleam in his eyes. He ribbed Reba in the side, who was in the process of picking a berry from her branch, and whispered something in her ear. She chuckled, covering her mouth and lightly ribbed him back. Humphrey’s gaze flitted from wolf to wolf, and instantly as he sank his teeth into a caribou haunch, he realized something: Shakey was nowhere to be seen. He shrugged it off and ate, deciding to hold off on question until after he was full. 

“Heya, Humph.” Mooch’s deep tones said, right next to his right ear. “How goes the morning?”

Humphrey chewed, then swallowed. “Nothing special, just finishing up the usual hubby chores. You know what they say about a clean den!”

Salty chuckled. “A clean den is a happy den? Since when did you become the one who takes orders, my dude?”

Humphrey rolled his eyes, catching that familiar half-sexual sparkle in his friend’s eyes. “Since I got married. And I don’t ‘take orders’, I just like to see my wife come home to a nice, clean den. Nothing wrong with that.” He shrugged with a casual grin and took another bite, wiping his muzzle afterward. “Besides, the Alphas are the busy ones. Kate’s off hunting all day, she doesn’t have time to keep things tidy!”

Salty rolled his eyes back, blowing a lock of mane out of his face. “Whatever you say, Humphrey. As long as you don’t end up going soft on us!” 

Another gleam from his friend’s golden eyes, and another double meaning. Humphrey went back to his lunch, chipping into Mooch, Reba, and Salty’s conversations with the occasional quip or joke. He didn’t want to eat too much; he would need the energy for later, but too much food would make him sleepy. And nothing killed the mood faster than one of the two (or maybe more, if he was feeling frisky) being tired. So he stopped eating early, just to the point of quieting his rumbling stomach. He felt satisfied, but not too much.

“So,” Humphrey began. “Anyone seen Shakey around? I’m surprised he’s not here.”

Mooch shrugged and went back to his lunch, and Salty shrugged with him. “No idea, dude. He showed up for a second a little while ago, didn’t even touch his caribou, then just left. He asked if we knew where you were, then just… headed out. So, sorry, man, haven’t really seen him.”

Humphrey waved his paw. “Nah, it’s cool. I’ll go look for him, and…” He put on his slyest smirk. “Well, you know the rest by now.”

Mooch nodded knowingly, wiping his muzzle again, and Salty threw the smirk back at him. “Have fun, you stud. Don’t forget, you still owe me a round two from last time.” The skinny wolf said.

Humphrey made his way to his feet and left the group, smirking over his shoulder with a roll of his eyes and an even more suggestive roll of his hips. Even from his angle, he could see Mooch and Salty’s eyes glued to his rump as it bounced, jiggling and rising high as he walked. Salty smirked with an excited grin, and Mooch sat slack-jawed. Humphrey turned his head forward, turning off the theatrics for now, and headed off.

“Well, if he’s not here,” He mumbled. “Might as well head over and get things ready…”

The walk to the Usual Spot was uneventful. Even if it had only been a few days, taking this walk alone seemed wrong somehow, almost lonely. But just like on that first day, Humphrey’s feet took him along the path, his tail swishing behind his bouncing rump with every step he took. He didn’t see the eyes watching him, or smell the electricity in the air. The scent of his pursuer was carried away by the breeze, and when he stepped into the clearing at last, he had no idea that he had just walked into the jaws of the beast.

Or rather, the horny wolf.

Fallen leaves crunched under Humphrey’s paws as he crossed the clearing, a smirk making its way across his face as his eyes fell on the marked tree, with those two checkmarks etched in its bark. 

“Looks pretty good so far…” He mumbled, looking around for any sign of things that needed sprucing up. He chuckled to himself. The Usual Spot had a way of keeping itself clean and tidy somehow, and not even time could change it. Even just a few days earlier, after years of not seeing so much as a squirrel, it had been exactly the same. But Humphrey knew this. He just liked to reminisce. He gave the clearing another look, with its rays of sun coming through the tangles of branches overhead, and decided that everything was in order. Now there was only one thing left to do: find the last wolf on that list.

He wouldn’t have to work very hard on that one.

No sooner had Humphrey made his way back to the entrance when his stalker struck. Before he could react or even process what was happening, a dark blur had leapt from the brush, skidding him along the ground in a cloud of dust before coming to a stop. Humphrey was dazed for a moment, and as his senses came back into focus, he noticed that he was underneath a dark shadow, and two, dark gray paws were pressing against his chest, pinning him to the forest floor with surprising strength. 

Humphrey grinned, his heart pounding against the clawed paws holding him down. Blue eyes met gold as he looked up, his slightly-nervous grin met with a smirk that only he could pull off. Well, that only he or somebody else could pull off, anyway. And he knew just who that somebody was.

“Hey, Shakey!” He grinned, his pulse still pounding from the initial shock.

“Hey, Humphrey.” Shakey smirked, a not-at-all-subtle leer in his tone. He wasn’t even trying to hide it. That was just like him. “What’s the matter? Did I catch you off-guard, huh?” Shakey put more of his weight down, his claws poised to dent the larger Omega’s hide inward. 

Humphrey played it off with a chuckle, beating himself up internally for having not seen this coming. “What, me, off-guard? No way, man. No way, I totally smelled you a mile away!”

Shakey scoffed, leaning into Humphrey’s face with lidded eyes. “Yeah, sure you did, Mister Flustered. Totally saw me coming!” Their noses tapped together, and Humphrey’s pulse heightened. Shakey always was the most intense out of the group… and that wasn’t always a good thing. Most of the time, but not always. “Face it, I pinned you. You’re lucky I’m the only wolf in this valley who doesn’t have his dick set on pounding that nice ass of yours, or I could’ve jumped a little earlier. Take it from an expert,” Shakey’s eyes sparkled. “Watch how you show off that thing. Especially around the Alphas, they take what they want.”

“They can try.” Humphrey snickered, bumping Shakey’s nose back with a jab. “I’ll flip ‘em over and wreck their rumps, you just watch!”

“Still got that fire, huh?” Shakey bit down hard on his lip, his eyes lidded and his smirk in full bloom. “And you every last word of you, dontcha? I know you do.”

“You bet I mean it!” Humphrey growled with a grin to mirror his friend’s. “They try anything when I show off, they’ll get what’s coming to them!”

Humphrey’s fur stung every-so-lightly when one of those razor claws dragged itself like the tip of a knife down his chest, over his underbelly, circling his plump sheath and hanging balls so casually. Shakey’s talon-sharp claw drew itself over his sheath, the gray fur bristling as adrenaline pumped through his system. The first touch of the day, and it was perfect. Intense. Dangerous. Shakey may have been almost scary at times, but he knew how to build the sparks.

“Holy Fenrir, I missed you.” Shakey smirked wider, a fang gleaming even as his shadow eclipsed Humphrey. “So are we gonna sit around here talking, or are you gonna show me what you can do?” Shakey pressed their noses together again, pushing his weight down against Humphrey’s chest, practically grinding him into the dirt. Humphrey’s confident grin never left his face all the while, his sky-blue eyes lidding in a carnal, seductive glare. “Remember how I’d just…” Shakey’s tone turned dreamy, wispy. “...go out and grab a couple Alphas? Drag ‘em back here and you’d be waiting? Remember how we made them scream like little pups? I do.”

“They were little pups, Shakey.” Humphrey chuckled. “They weren’t even in Alpha school yet! Same age as us, remember?”

“But pounding them up the tail was fun, right? I know I had my fun, in my own way.”

“Yeah,” Humphrey grinned, Shakey’s musky scent coming on in full force as the heat turned up, like an oven in the clearing. “And when we were done with them, they couldn’t walk straight for a day or three.” Humphrey’s mind flashed with an image, one that always came up as soon as Alphas were mentioned. A coat of deep crimson fur, and a pair of shining green eyes. He knew that wolf. If only he’d been around back in those days.

Humphrey snickered. He might have to add an extra one to the list for later.

But Shakey’s words, and his weight pressing down on him pulled him back to reality, back into those golden eyes devouring his body like a hunter at lunchtime.

“But y’know what? You went kinda soft, didn’t you?” Shakey’s tone shifted, became something different. Almost accusatory. Humphrey’s ear flicked, and stood on end. He opened his mouth to speak, but Shakey’s claw tapped the underside of his muzzle and shut his maw with a clamp of his fangs. “You had to go off and get with Kate. You married her, dude! And you stopped banging guys and settled for a girl.”

Humphrey shrugged, feeling almost insulted. “Hey, Kate’s a great lay! She taught me stuff I never knew about pleasing a wolf!”

“But she’s not a guy, Humphrey. Two different things.” He clamped Humphrey’s mouth shut again, adding pressure up top this time. “I’m sure she taught you stuff about pleasing a female, but you use it or you lose it, man. And your little fucks with Mooch and Salty aren’t nearly enough practice to get you back into the swing of things so quickly!”

Humphrey wiggled his way out of Shakey’s hold, scoffing at him from below. “Oh yeah, you think it’s not? Maybe you should ask them, they’ll give me a glowing review!”

“Not enough practice to get you ready for me, Humphrey. I never stopped, y’know. I’ve been banging guys, Alphas, Betas, Omegas, every day since we stopped doing our thing! How long ago was that now? A year or two?” Shakey chuckled lightly. “Don’t worry, I put the other guys off-limits. I couldn’t fuck ‘em up without you, you know that.” Shakey’s cocky grin came back to him, raging like a fire. “But since I’m so experienced, I know a thing or two about wrecking wolves! Bet you couldn’t last five minutes with that sorry excuse for experience you’ve got. Soft and rusty~”

Shakey’s taunts didn’t phase Humphrey. He was always like this, too cocky for his own good, way too intense for his own good. He had been so used to it that he used to be able to straight-up block them out. But if there was one thing that was rusty, it was that little skill. Still, Humphrey didn’t let himself counter the taunts, sitting there and taking it until it was his turn to respond. It was the only kind of sitting there and taking it he was okay with.

“You want experience? I’ll show you experience, bitch.” Humphrey smirked, fangs bared with a gleam. “You wanna bite off more than you can chew? I can dig that, it’ll make breaking you easier.”

Shakey snapped his fangs, bumping Humphrey’s nose with a jab like a dagger, slipping his claw down to circle and run over his sheath, which was now pumping with life by the second. 

“Thought you’d never ask. Let’s cut the chat and get started, yeah? I’m getting hard.”

It was true. From his position, Humphrey could see Shakey’s sheath clear as day. His balls hung over his own, and a telltale spot of red was poking out from its tip. The whole thing was impressive for a wolf his size, even if Humphrey’s was wider and plumper, better in every way. And the musk. That deep, heady scent filled his nose, and soon he found himself growing between the legs as well. The sparks flew, and they flew bright.

“Yeah,” Humphrey smirked, grinding up against Shakey’s sheath and balls with a throb through his nethers. “Let’s. You ready to get shown how a real top fucks?”

Shakey bored down on him, pressing his chest harder with a grind of his hips. Both of their sheaths swelled and widened, Humphrey’s tip making it way out onto his belly first.

“Just shut up and get that dick ready, okay?”

He couldn’t argue with that. He shut his trap for now, feeling Shakey’s tail wrap and coil around his as they idly swayed together, that claw teasing its way way over his balls. Humphrey ground upward again, and their cocks emerged and hardened against each other until they were at full mast. Humphrey smirked, both tips staring him in the face when he went to take a look. Clearly, as he suspected, his way bigger. Bigger by a few good inches of length, and maybe half an inch of girth.

“What’s the matter, Shakey?” Humphrey teased, the coil of their tails tightening as his cock slid over the one above him with a slow push of his hips. “Got a little dick envy? I wouldn’t blame you if you did, my cock is better after all!”

Shakey only scoffed again, ramming his hips forward to poke his tip against Humphrey’s underbelly. “Nah, I’m not jealous. You have your strengths…” A sound like the cracking of a whip echoed off the trees, and Humphrey couldn’t help but notice an impressive jiggle go through his friend’s rump. “And I have mine.”

“I didn’t know you had an ass too…!” Humphrey snickered, his smirk blazing. “How come you don’t show it off like I do, huh? Some kind of modesty?”

Shakey rolled his eyes, fangs gleaming as his rump shook. 

“Oh, I do. What, you think I wouldn’t show off an ass like this? You’re dreaming, Humph!” Shakey gave his hips a shake, Humphrey’s eyes glued over his friend’s shoulder as his ass jiggled and bounced. “This ass drives the Alphas crazy, lemme tell you. And unlike yours, mine’s not just for show.”

Humphrey ignored the comment. It wasn’t Shakey’s business how he flaunted what he had. But that ass did like nice, even if it wasn’t anywhere near as good as his. His licked his chops slowly, obviously, with a deep hunger as his friend’s claw ran itself along the underside of his throbbing shaft with a pleasurable little sting. His underbelly went wet and sticky, and when he looked down again, his fur was matted in a mixture of two different kinds of warm pre, oozing from both cocks in unison. The scent drove him crazy, and it was clear that Shakey was having a hard time holding himself together as well. It wouldn’t be long until neither of them could control themselves, and he knew it.

“Then how about getting off of me,’ Humphrey leered, his blue eyes deep and hungry. “And showing me what that ass can do, yeah? I’m tired of this foreplay stuff.”

Shakey pressed his paws back down on his chest, straightening up, looming over him with that dark shadow; standing over him like an Alpha having caught his prey. His golden eyes sparkled in the sunlight, and his fangs gleaming in a toothy grin.

“Me too. All this lead-up is getting boring, time for the main event! You ready to scream, bitch~?”

“If anyone’s screaming here,” Humphrey leered back, eyelids low and smirk soft. “It’s gonna be you. Once I get my dick in that ass, the whole pack’s gonna hear you.”

“You can try, bitch.” Shakey snarled, stepping over Humphrey with a swish of his tail. “Give those vocal cords a little warm-up. You’ll need it.” 

Humphrey watched on, almost drunkenly, as Shakey stepped right over him, that girthy cock and those low-hanging balls dragging themselves over his face with a smear of pre. When that ass passed over him, he could truly make out its round perfection, bubbly and wide from below. Well, that is, if his wasn’t already better. But not everyone could have his level of ass, as he knew it. There was no sense in comparing at that point. 

Besides, Shakey’s rump was impressive enough. As the smaller wolf made his way to the middle of the clearing, Humphrey could see it clearly, nice and round and bouncy as his hips swayed, and his tail swished. He said nothing, deciding that further words would ruin the moment, as Shakey took up his position a few inches away from him and lowered his front end to the ground, peering back with that same predatory smirk as he presented that bouncy rump with a jiggle and a sway of his tail, which then swished itself out of the way and over the curves of his cheeks. The base of his tail was still securely in place, and the one spot he wanted to see was still locked off behind it. For now.

“So, Humphrey.” Shakey began with an out-of-place casualness, despite his leering expression. “Like the view? The other guys sure did!”

Humphrey straightened up, making his way into a sit and then lying back, his hard-on raging between his legs and his paws behind his head. “Hell yeah, you bet I do. Keeps me nice and hard, y’know?”

“So are you gonna come over here and fuck me or not?” Shakey growled with a leering grin, wiggling that ass up and back, pressing it further into Humphrey’s direction and further up into the air. "Or am I gonna have to come over there myself? ‘Cause I will come over there!”

Humphrey’s paw wrapped around his length, and he idly stroked it from knot to tip as it throbbed and pulsed, a couple dribbles of warm pre-seed hitting his underbelly with soft plaps. He smirked wider, angling it upward so that his shaft was perpendicular with his body, and his tip shone with a bead of pre in the sunbeams.

“If you’re gonna come over here, then at least make it worth the trip! Suck me off first, then get that ass ready for me.”

Shakey chuckled, robbing Humphrey of the view of his ass as he turned back around and straightened up. For now. “Fine, deal.” He did as he agreed, lowering his front end between Humphrey’s lifted hind legs and inching up toward that fat cock in front of him. Shakey’s golden eyes locked onto their target and it twitched and throbbed, that shaft bisecting his muzzle down the middle from Humphrey’s view, almost cross-eyed as he salivated.

Humphrey flashed back to the previous day. Salty had started their session just like this, right between his legs, ready to worship his cock and suck it dry. Things had followed a similar order of events, and at first, he almost felt bored. Repetition was never his style. But then again, something about Shakey was different. He wasn’t the same as Salty, not by a long shot, and somewhere deep down, as Shakey’s maw opened wide and slipped his cock into his mouth with so much expert skill, he knew that the similarities wouldn’t last long. Repetition wasn’t Shakey’s style either.

But all of those thoughts slipped away, stopped as suddenly as walking blindly into the side of a tree, when Humphrey’s felt Shakey’s warm mouth engulf his cock. His tongue was like velvet, and his eyes bored into him with an intensity he hadn’t seen in years as the smaller wolf took him down to the knot in no time at all. Nearly a foot of cock disappeared down Shakey’s tight, experienced throat in a flash, with not so much as a moan or choke from the wolf below him. He didn’t squeal like Mooch, or submit with moans like Salty. Instead, he just stood there, suckling on that cock as it spread his throat wide around the tip, bobbing his muzzle against the base with expertise and controlled hunger, staring into Humphrey’s eyes without a single drop of submission, not a subby bone in his small body. His lips almost seemed to smirk again, even if his mouth was stuffed with oozing dick, and he got to work before Humphrey could even give a taunt.

He had forgotten how skilled Shakey was. Salty, for as great as sucking dick as he was, was nothing on this wolf. Every bob of his head as he rose up the shaft, every slurp of his tongue along the pleasure points, every little gulp of his throat as he swallowed down stray spurts of pre, screaming that this wolf had some serious experience. And he did just that, just like in the old days, rising and falling over his length with slurps and gulps, twisting his muzzle around to slobber at the sides before reaching the tip. He popped it out of his maw with a fiery look in his eyes, a lick of his chops, and ultimately a slow teasing gulp before diving back in, devouring that cock like he owned it. Because in that moment, Shakey believed that he did, no doubt. Humphrey couldn’t see inside his head, but when you fuck a wolf for so long, you pick up things. A paw wrapped around his base, right above his knot, and began to twist and pump, earning a shiver up Humphrey’s spine, a bit lip, and another spurt of pre right onto his tongue. So much expert precision, so much skill, and all in such a small package. He had forgotten how much he missed this as well. A soft pop marked the moment Shakey’s perfect mouth left his cock, his other paw joining in to slip and pump that dick in his tongue’s absence as he spoke.

“You like that, eh, Humphrey? You like how much better my mouth’s gotten? It’s okay, you can tell me.” He smirked that predatory grin again. “And while you’re at it, you can moan for me.”

“Is that an order?” Humphrey’s eyes gleamed. Some things really never changed. “Are you trying to order me around?”

“Yeah.” He said simply, darkly. “It is. Moan for me, bitch, then maybe I’ll suck you good enough to get you off. If you’re a good pup~”

Humphrey rolled his eyes. “I’m not one of your Alpha-bitches, man.” He thrusted his hips at just the right angle to slap his shaft down on Shakey’s muzzle with a wet, sticky smack. “You’re gonna need to earn that. And I don’t moan easily, you know that.”

“You will,” Shakey snickered. “Before I’m done with you. I wanna hear that voice soar, dude, so get to it.”

“You don’t tell me what to do, y’know.” Humphrey teased, his balls slapping noisily against Shakey’s chin with a powerful upward ram of his hips. “But if you wanna sit there and act all tough, I could give you a laugh or two for trying!”

Shakey almost seemed annoyed. But the playfulness eclipsed it as quickly as it came. “Whatever, Humph.” He resigned, positioning that pre-oozing tip as his lips once again. “But by the time we’re done here…” He didn’t finish his words, instead getting right back in, and taking Humphrey’s cock down to the knot once again, slower this time, more agonizing. Humphrey had to admit, Shakey probably had the skills to back up the talk. But he had skills too.

He sat back for now, enjoying every little moment. Shakey bobbed and slobbered along his length, and the pressure of the sex rose steadily, like steam ready to whistle. It was faster than it was with Mooch or Salty. Mooch had sat there and taken it, and Salty was skilled, but Shakey… Shakey was good. Really good. Excellent, and with an attitude and confidence to match his own. Shakey and him had always been good matches to each other, the perfect pair. He couldn’t remember, even through the fog of that two-year gap, ever hearing Shakey moan in earnest. Every sound that came out of either of their mouths, even in the height of pleasure, was some kind of growl, some type of snarl or another. Never a true, submissive moan. The only person Humphrey could moan around was Kate, but that was somehow different. Right here, right now, both of them clashed so perfectly. And, being honest, the thought of hearing that one sound come out of Shakey’s mouth brought him closer to the edge than he had been all day. And the conviction that he might have the skill to do it almost made him blow. His cock twitched and throbbed massively, and his scent no doubt filled Shakey’s senses as a gush of hot pre spurted down his throat and coated his mouth from the inside, earning yet more suckles and slobbers from the wolf below him… 

And above all else, a knowing glare. 

Humphrey met that grinless smirk with a thrust of his hips, waiting for Shakey to draw back before ramming every last inch right back down his throat. Shakey didn’t even seem fazed. He took it like a champ, and the sparks between them heightened as both of their eyes gleamed with the same gleam. Humphrey’s balls slapped loudly against his chin, sending a half-pain-half-pleasure shock up his backbone. And then he did it again, and then again. And Shakey retaliated, slamming that cock down his throat with might and speed, until his slurps and gulps became audible and clear, and Humphrey’s balls never sat still for a second, swinging and slapping perfectly in time. Humphrey felt the pressure rise, and Shakey knew it too. He felt his climax rear its head for the third time that week, and it was approaching fast. He could already see the clock ticking down, and see his mind going hazy. Shakey’s eyes shone with something he couldn’t place. Victory? Pride? Sheer confidence? But all that Humphrey knew for certain was that he was going to blow, and soon. He slowed down his thrusts, taking a deep breath and trading speed for power. Shakey’s eyes gleamed again, and the look became more clear. 

It was victory he saw in that glare. Shakey thought he had already won. He could already hear the wolf’s taunting voice in his head, commanding him to cum like some kind of bitch in heat, ordering him to blow, demanding he moan out his name. And then what? Humphrey didn’t want to find out. He never submitted, not in all his years alive. Never. And he wouldn’t start today. Shakey had bitten off more than he could chew, and it was time to show him how much.

Humphrey seized Shakey’s mane, grabbing him forcefully by the bangs, and yanked him up. Shakey’s downward motion toward his knot was interrupted by brute force, and before he knew it, he was being forcefully removed from that cock, his muzzle still dribbling. Smirk met smirk again; Shakey had never lost his composure.

“I think that’s enough for now.” Humphrey grinned. “Swallow that load, I’m not done with you yet.”

Shakey just grinned, gulping down that load of pre slowly, tauntingly, almost defiantly.

“We’re not done here till you take my knot. Understood?” Humphrey snarled with a ferocious, toothy grin. “I’m not cumming for you unless you can take my knot all the way. You get me, bitch?”

“Oh yeah, I get you.” Shakey answered casually, with only a hint of sarcasm. “But I don’t take orders from you. I’m not your bitch, like Mooch! If anyone’s in control here…”

Humphrey should have seen the tackle coming, but he didn’t. By the time, Shakey pounced and pinned him to the ground, his face in his, and his paws jamming him against the dirt, it was too late. The grip was tighter this time, the smaller Omega’s breath hot on his face in panting huffs.

“...it’s me.”

“We’re still doing this, huh?” Humphrey remarked, with a twinge of a sarcastic grin. Shakey snarled with a deep growl and slammed his paws down on his chest, almost knocking the wind out of him. “You know I’m just gonna wreck your ass. So why don’t you just drop the act and-”

A sting ran rampant through Humphrey’s rump as Shakey’s tail whipped him across the ass. Those twin cheeks jiggled in a way Shakey’s never could, and Humphrey swore through the pain that he saw a twinge of envy in his friend’s eyes.

“If anyone’s wrecking my ass on your cock, it’s me.” Shakey’s face was thrusted into Humphrey’s, their noses tapping together again as both their eyes sparked. “But talk is cheap, y’know. I’ve got a better idea.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll play along.” He shrugged with a wave of his paw, feeling Shakey’s claw drag itself along his spit-shined cock once again. “What’ve you got for me?”

Humphrey held in a yelp as his ass was smacked again, harder than even Kate could hit it. Those two rumpcheeks, plump and perfect, so snug against each other, wobbled and shook, rippling from the contact point where Shakey’s paw slapped against their hide. 

“It’s easy. I’m gonna call a bet!” The smaller wolf’s grin grew by an almost imperceptible amount. 

“Oh yeah? What kind of bet?” Humphrey asked, eyes lidding in a teasing grin. “It better be the fun kind.”

“Don’t worry,” Shakey smirked. “It’s the fun kind. Just the way you like it! You and I are gonna have a little contest. Whoever can last the longest wins. Simple enough.”

Humphrey rolled his eyes; there had to be more, and both of them knew it. “Okay, bitch, name your terms! I roll with whatever you can dish out~”

“Simple.” Shakey began, eyes shimmering as they bore into Humphrey’s. “You and I are gonna have some fun. Not this foreplay stuff, some real fun. Whoever blows their cap first wins. Sounds easy enough. But here comes the next part…”

Another smack hit Humphrey’s ass, like the crack of a flail.

“If you win, I’m yours, no questions asked, for the rest of the day. Boss me around, flip me over and rail my ass, do you worst, and I’ll just sit back like a little bitch and take it all!”

“Sounds like fun.” Humphrey snickered, giving his lip a bite and his brow a suggestive bump. “Good thing I’m already stretching out your holes.”

“But if I win...” Shakey mimicked Humphrey’s look perfectly, his smirk blazing like an inferno. “I get a piece of that sweet ass you’ve got back there. I get to show you what you’re missing, in any way I choose. Any way.” Shakey’s eyes sparkled, and Humphrey’s stomach twisted into a knot. “So, we got a deal?”

Humphrey glanced off to the side in a move he was sure would net him in instant defeat. His nerves twisted in his belly. Was he really going to go along with this? Could he really bet his ass on something like this? He would have laughed at the literalness of the phrase, but the nerves ran deep, like roots in his belly. A part of him wanted to say no, to shut it all down, to tell Shakey that that was too far. But another part of him, deep behind all that nervousness, was nodding along. His confidence nodded with it. He was sure he could make Shakey blow before he could. At least, he thought he was sure. But being on the fence wasn’t an option: Shakey’s question was a yes-or-no. He swallowed his pride and mustered up all his sexual confidence, taking in a breath to speak his answer. He had always lasted longer than him anyway, and no amount of experience was going to change that. After today, Humphrey The Top would officially be back in business. He spoke.

“Deal! You ready to get fucked?”

Shakey rolled his eyes, his and Humphrey’s tail coiling around each other in a squeeze that was a lot like one of those handshake things the humans did.

“I’d ask you the same question, Humph!” He put a lot of heavy emphasis on his name, and Humphrey couldn’t help but think of Mooch sitting down especially rough. Or maybe a caribou, they probably weighed the same. 

He made a mental note to apologize to Mooch later for the imagined fat joke.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s just get this show on the road!” Humphrey grinned. “You set the terms. Your move, bitch~”

Humphrey felt Shakey’s tail softly traced the curves of his cheeks, whipping them one more time right down the middle before their tails uncoiled. His ass wobbled and shook, jiggling for seconds on end as Shakey made his way back to all fours, releasing his pressure on Humphrey’s chest. Breathing became a little bit easier, and his heart pounded in his chest, running on adrenaline and anticipation. The beats would only get faster, harder, from that point onward. 

He watched on as Shakey got to work, turning on the spot and letting that impressive ass come into view.

Before he could even realize what was going on, before he could react to the impending impact, Shakey’s weight fell on him. Shakey’s rump slammed down on his chest, knocking the wind out of his lungs with jiggling wobble through his hide. Humphrey gasped for breath, his cock giving a powerful, needy throb as Shakey’s body settled down on his, and that fat, dark gray ass filled his field of vision. Two round, plump cheeks stared him down, pressing gingerly against each other in all their slight-fluffy glory, pressing back into his face as their owner straddled his midsection.

“Like this view better, Humphrey?” Shakey teased again, arching his back and allowing those cheeks to bulge. “I know you do, don’t lie to me.” Humphrey watched on, licking his chops in a hungry, leering glare as Shakey’s tail finally lifted out of the way in one swift motion. His tail draped itself over his cheeks like before, settling on the upward curve and, finally, giving Humphrey the view he longed for: that little puckered tailhole at the base of Shakey’s tail, quivering and winking just for him. The musk intensified, driving him wild with its intoxicating scent. It was like being drunk, and when that thick ass and that tight hole backed up into his face with such a cocky air, getting a taste was all he could think about. For that moment, he didn’t even care about the bet, the possibility of what could happen to his prized rump. All he wanted was to get his fill of that ass, and Shakey was probably just as hungry.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Shakey chuckled, clenching that pink tailhole with a quiver before his tone changed abruptly: from cocky playfulness to domineering aggression. “Well? You gonna get started or not? Eat my ass out, bitch, I don’t have all day!”

Humphrey scoffed internally. He absolutely did have all day, and he knew it. But he knew what Shakey meant, and the two of them had been trading words for too long. So Humphrey dove right in, embracing the scent and flavors of Shakey’s expert backside as he dragged his tongue over that tight hole. 

He started at the bottom and made his way to the top, savoring the flavor of Shakey’s hole as it melted over his tongue, drinking in the scent of carnal musk. He made it shine with one, smooth lick, taking half a second to admire his handiwork, the way that pucker shone in the sunlight, dribbling with a line of spit, before going back in, stuffing his muzzle under his friend’s tail just the like good old days. Shakey’s ass wiggled back against his muzzle, and he could hear the smaller Omega chuckle darkly while he went to town on his hole, devouring every bit of that pucker in all its delicious perfection.

“How’s it taste, bitch? Nice and tasty? That’s what Candu said anyway, while he was giving that ass a nice, long worship. Eat it all up, pup~”

The taunts lit a fire in his belly, burning with determination. If Shakey wanted him to eat it all, then eat it he would. And he would be ravenous, insatiable. He only hoped the Shakey could handle what he was about to dish out.

Shakey’s growls and snarls egged him on, and the more he worshiped and ate out that hole, the more he grew to love it. Every lick, every slobber against the ring, every teasing poke and slow push against the center, where his friend’s tailhole buckled and caved against him, only made his cock throb harder. He felt a rush of warmth, another gush of pre spurt from his tip to coat Shakey’s face. But it wasn’t the open air he felt. Instead, the smaller Omega had bent over and locked his hips around his cockhead, drinking down all the pre with hunger, like a thirsty hunter at a stream. Soon, as he picked up his lathering licks, he felt those warm lips begin to take his cock again, one inch at a time, steadily and deliberately. His friend’s paws went back to their positions along his length with slow, twisting pumps as his muzzle took it all again, spreading that mixture of warm precum and fresh spit around that shaft and making it shine. Those two sensations, the flavors of Shakey’s hole melting over his tongue, and his friend’s skilled mouth getting back to work in the best way, were almost too much to handle, too much to bear. He felt another heavy throb pound up his length, and another suckle near his knot brought up another gush of fluids into Shakey’s waiting mouth. He cursed to himself internally; he had no idea Shakey would be this good.

The rush of the spring air wrapped around his cock again, his shaft freed from his friend’s skilled maw with a loud slurp.

“Oh, you like that, huh?” He smirked over his shoulder, fangs flashing. “You like it when I suck you off? You sure did earlier, and y’know what?” He growled with a snicker. “Now that you’re in your place, you seem even harder! You like this whole situation we’ve got going on, you don’t have to tell me. You love being under my ass, eating out my hole while I prep your dick! Well, you’re really gonna love what comes next~”

Humphrey was too busy ignoring the taunts to respond. If Shakey wanted to act like he had already won, that was fine. In fact, it was totally his style. So Humphrey ignored him, focusing on the task at paw and slobbering all over that ass. He didn’t dare pull his face out from between those thick cheeks, didn’t dare stop his devouring of that tasty tailhole. But he realized that what Shakey said may have had some truth to it. He did love his ass, he did love eating him out like this. It didn’t mean anything, he was sure, and eating a nice, big ass was always one of life’s pleasures.

Humphrey’s continued rimming was all the response Shakey needed, and those dark gray cheeks wobbled and shook around Humphrey’s muzzle when his tail slapped itself across his ass. The larger of the two didn’t even seem fazed: his eyes fluttered closed and his tongue got to work slipping inside him, just as Shakey got back to work on his cock, choking it all down and rising back up to the tip, over and over again as Humphrey began to eat his ass in a whole new way. His ass tasted even better on the inside; muskier, more heavy, more heady. Humphrey had stolen sips of alcohol from the humans before, and it was so similar, it was scary. Shakey’s ass was like a drug, and he found himself delving deeper and deeper into it as he tasted his depths. 

Another soft, popping slurp hit his ears, and Shakey’s maw left his cock again. Every time he did that, it got harder to not just slam right back in and fuck his face raw. 

“Yeah, that’s it, bitch!” Shakey laughed. “Get deep in there! Taste that ass, just like that! Get me ready for you~”

Shakey’s dirty talk was alright, but it lacked an edge. Humphrey knew he could have done better. Or at least, he thought he could.

“Don’t stop, pup! We’re almost done here!” The smaller wolf snarled, slobbering a lick up the sensitive underside of Humphrey’s shaft and earning a streak of pre across his face for his troubles. “Just a few more rounds, then I hope you’re ready to scream~”

Humphrey hoped the same thing. Shakey had better been ready to scream his lungs out. He would need it once Humphrey pinned him down and wrecked him. But that was a ways off for now, and he kept his eyes on the present. He had an ass to eat. He nodded along.

Humphrey managed a few more slobbering licks before Shakey’s ass pulled away a bit. It was only a few inches, but his handiwork came into focus immediately: the smaller Omega’s rump shook and jiggled as he lifted it up, the fur of his tailbase wet and sticky, and his hole shining like a mirror, dribbling down onto his balls in streaks of spit. That fat rump wiggled from side to side in front of his face, sitting right on his chest as his tail gave a little swish, which stood up like a flag above it all.

“Fuck, man. Who knew you could eat an ass so well? You’re pretty good at following orders.”

Humphrey just smirked with a roll of his eyes, their gazes locking again, and gulped down a load of ass-flavored spit.

“But you know what comes next, don’t you?” Shakey’s voice growled, his tail giving his cheeks another whipping smack. “I didn’t come all the way here just to get eaten out, you know. I wanna have some real fun! Think you can handle all this ass, huh?”

“Oh yeah,” Humphrey grinned, licking his chops. “I can handle it. Do your worst.”

Shakey obliged, stepping over Humphrey’s body again until his cock lay just behind that dark rump. The smaller wolf lowered his front end to the ground with a wiggle of his hips, and Humphrey’s bright red shaft throbbed with an oozing spurt of pre as his friend finally lowered his ass down on top of his lap, his tip poking and prodding heavily against his spit-prepped hole. 

“This dick better be ready for me, bitch! ‘Cause I’m not holding back!” Humphrey’s chest pounded, and the beat of his heart throbbed and thudded its way up his length as Shakey pressed downward, his warm, tight entrance just barely beginning to buckle and stretch against his tapered tip. “I’ve been waiting for this for so long~”

And with that, Humphrey watched on as his cock was engulfed: into the tightest pair of walls he had felt in years, and into the warm, inviting tightness of Shakey’s ass.

Even after all this time, he hadn’t forgotten how good that wolf felt. Shakey’s depths were perfect: tighter and more supple than either of his two other friends’, and more experienced in every way, more proactive, more skillful. Shakey wasn’t like Mooch, who had lain there waiting for Humphrey to have his way with him. He wasn’t like Salty, who took him greedily, but still feigning submission and letting him take the reins. No, Shakey was something else. As he slid down Humphrey’s cock inch by inch, he owned everything he touched. He took that shaft greedily, savoring the way it stretched those tight walls wide, forcing it deep into him with such a carnal need that it blew Humphrey away. This was a wolf who knew what he wanted, and was willing and able to take it by force. And every last throb of flesh and drop of precum was at his disposal, at his beck and call, only allowed to happen when he told it to. Or, at least, that’s what he thought. 

And one thing was obvious: Shakey was voracious. It wasn’t long at all before his hole had taken every inch Humphrey’s cock had to give, his fist-sized knot pressing squarely against his quivering entrance. He panted, catching his breath with a few slow gasps, and turned to lock eyes one more time.

“You feel that, bitch?” Shakey’s rump wiggled down against his knot, the huge girth buckling his hole inward, like it was ready to push in at any moment. It took even more of Humphrey’s strength not to press against him and bury his knot right then and there. “You feel that big ass on your dick? You feel that tight hole around your cock? Tell me~”

Humphrey snickered, holding in a pleasured whine. He hadn’t expected it to be this intense.

“Oh yeah, I feel it!” He grinned, fangs gleaming in the sun. “Not gonna lie, though; you’d look better with your ass in the air~”

“Oh yeah?” Shakey’s golden eyes lidded again, sultry and low as he gyrated his hips, squeezing down hard on every inch of his shaft with a shock of pleasure. “Well, maybe you’ll get that! Maybe you won’t. I’m betting on won’t~”

Humphrey only rolled his eyes, letting out a pleasured huff as that ass pressed against his lap and squeezed around his length. “Just shut up and ride my dick already, man. We’ll see who wins when one of us blows.”

Shakey chuckled, biting a fang down on his lip. “Good plan..” That dark gray rump slipped upward, the little Omega’s hole releasing its hold on Humphrey’s length an inch at a time. “I’d tell you to beg for my ass, but we’ll save that for another time, okay? I bet you’d do it too, you ass-loving bitch.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Humphrey waved his paw with a playful grin. “Just ride that fat cock, slut.”

“Fine, fine..” Shakey smirked, those eyes gleaming as he reached the tip. “I’ll just have to settle on hearing it later. You know, once I own you.”

Humphrey opened his mouth to speak, then shut it. There was no point in giving Shakey ammo to stall with. A pulse went through those walls, and he could feel the smaller wolf’s cock throbbing already. The sound of rustling leaves hit his ears, and the scent of hot wolf-pre hit his nose. He could already smell Shakey’s fluids on the ground, shot like an arrow against the forest floor. Even if he didn’t want to admit it, Humphrey was probably the biggest he had ever taken. And it was taxing him, he knew it. Shakey was just trying to buy time for his pleasure to die down, and Humphrey wouldn’t let that happen. This sexy train had no breaks. Not until the end of the line. Shakey just rolled his eyes a final time, and Humphrey’s fangs gritted against each other as his weight slammed down on top of him, his length buried in that hot ass again.

And then he got to work. Humphrey sure as hell had no intention of even so much as moaning for Shakey, but what his ass was doing now sure made it difficult. He watched on, forcefully keeping his tongue from lolling out of his mouth as Shakey rose and fell on his cock, taking the half of that girthy thing in and out of his body with every fleshy slam against his lap. His plump rumpcheeks jiggled and bounced, clapping against his hips as he worked himself back and forth, again and again. Growls and snarls and meaty slap of fur on fur caressed his ears, and the pleasure flooding through his length was almost indescribable. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t hurt a bit; Shakey was rough, very rough, and he took everything he had to give seemingly without a single care in the world save for his own pleasure. That is, if Humphrey blowing his cap wasn’t part of the arrangement.

But none of that mattered. No matter whether he was watching out for Humphrey or not, he couldn’t deny the skill and confidence Shakey’s skill put on display as he rode that cock into submission, gradually increasing his speed and power until his cheeks and hips were nothing but a bouncing pendulum; up and down, parting and coming together, again and again. Those walls were perfection; tight and smooth and deep around his cock, massaging and squeezing and rolling over every last inch he had to give, with every last drop of his body’s weight on his lap, accepting the flood of hot pre like it was nothing. In fact, as Humphrey’s fluids began to spurt out from his hole and the slaps became sticky and wet, Shakey seemed almost greedy for it, taking it deep into his hole just as he had gulped it down just a while ago. Shakey snarled, slamming down hard on his knot, and allowing his pucker to slap against it time and again.

Humphrey bit his lip, holding in a needy whine. He hadn’t even noticed how long he had been doing it, even as they slipped out a bit at a time. Shakey’s hole teasing his fat knot like that, almost demanding it without a word, it was irresistible. But he would have to wait to give the wolf his knot on his own terms. After all, he would need a fair amount of begging before he was ready to tie.

Nearly a minute, Shakey’s ass milking his cock in the best way he’d had it milked all week, Shakey’s rump turning his hips to dust. He waited, paws behind his head, watching as that fat rump bounced and smacked loudly against his body, his cock always on the edge of bursting. That familiar pressure began to build, and his climax reared again. It was faster this time, brought on by Shakey’s pure skill in every way, and this time, he might have had no choice but to let it happen. After all, it wasn’t him who was in control of his cock anymore. At least, not yet. He hoped his chance would come. 

But if it didn’t, he didn’t make it happen, or he would never live it down.

Humphrey steeled himself, pulling the same trick as before. He waited, watching Shakey’s stretched hole slide up his shaft until it hit the tip. He watched as that bouncy rump fell, its owner putting his weight into yet another downward slam. He met that slam with a thrust of his own, Shakey’s ass rippling and shaking like never before when their bodies slapped noisily together. A squeeze went through his shaft, a rolling twitch of a clench shooting through his length as his tip grazed past that little pebble-sized spot. He could see Shakey’s lip clench as he bit down hard on it, and the sound of yet another pre spurt hitting the forest floor graced his ears. He smirked widely, fangs flashing.

“You like that, huh?” Humphrey leered, his knot denting those cheeks inward. He ground it upward. “Feel that fat cock in your hole? There’s a lot more where that came from, bitch! Be a good pup and moan for me.”

Shakey released the hold of his lower lip, scoffing weakly. “You’d love that, wouldn’t you? You’d just love to hear how much I love your cock, wouldn’t you?” Their laps made contact again, Humphrey’s rump hitting the ground as Shakey’s weight fell on him again. “Well, you’re in luck, ‘cause I do. So big~” Shakey’s tone was almost mocking as he rose his hips again, resuming his riding at a slower, more powerful pace. “So long. Such a nice, big cock. And by the time I’m done with it, it’ll be filling me up with your hot cum. Whadda you think about that~?” Another slam sent a wave of pleasure through his body, Shakey trading in speed for crushing power. “Let’s break you in, ass-slut.”

“Good luck, bitch!” Humphrey sneered with a snarling grin. “You just know you wanna cum for me! You wouldn’t be biting your lip if you didn’t!”

Shakey stopped in his tracks for a single, hanging moment. It crawled by, and the tension between them erupted in a shower of sparks and sexual fury. Shakey didn’t turn to look at him.

“Yeah, well… I just wanna make you get don’t your hopes up!”

“Why worry about that,” Humphrey began, slapping a paw across that fat ass and dragging it down to his knot with an easy tug. “When you’re so confident you’ll win? Who cares if I get my hopes up so you’re so good? You’re slipping, dude~”

Humphrey could just barely make out Shakey’s muzzle turning a deep red. “No, you’re slipping! All that pre you’re churning out could fill a deep pawprint! If anyone’s slipping-”

Shakey’s train of thought was interrupted by an upward slam against his rump, those fat cheeks parting around Humphrey’s knot as it prodded at his entrance.

“It’s you.” Humphrey finished. “Just gimme a moan, little guy! Throw in the towel! I won’t tell the others~”

Shakey shook his head, like he was shaking off a flea. “Uh-uh, now way, bitch! This wolf doesn’t just give up!”

“Then put some backbone into it!” Humphrey scoffed with a casual roll of his eyes. “I’m not Candu or whoever, I don’t cum easy. Still think I’m rusty~?”

Shakey snarled, huffing in frustration. “Hell yeah, you are!” Shakey rose and fell again, Humphrey’s paws holding his hips and guiding him up and down along the first half of his length. “You’re just an out-of-practice… domesticated…!” 

Humphrey snickered, slowly enforcing his hold. He guided Shakey up and down on his cock, forcing him to rise and fall at his own will. Like a good bitch.

“...COYOTE!!”

Humphrey felt a sting. He laughed, meeting his own artificial riding slams with perfectly-timed thrusts of his hips.

“What’s the matter, bottom? Can’t take losing? Come on, cum for me~”

Shakey’s walls clenched and squeezed around his length, his balls churning and pumping out as much pre-seed as they could. Their bodies slapped together with every thrust, squelching wetly while Humphrey’s pre continually lubed both of them up beyond the point of excess. Their fucking was sticky and stringy, Humphrey’s lap becoming damp in spots as his own mess dribbled onto his fur.

“Not on… your life!” Shakey shook it off again, whatever he was feeling. Judging by the speed and shortness of the rolls and squeezes, and the scent in his nose, Shakey’s cock was ready to blow, spurting just as much as Humphrey’s own, if not more. Every time Humphrey dragged his ass back down, he slid over that little spot, the hidden pleasure button hidden deep in Shakey’s expert backside. His tapered tip speared it from time to time, and that along with the rest of his pleasure flooding through the shorter wolf’s walls, was almost too much to bear.

“Looks like you underestimated me, huh?” Humphrey bit down on his lip again. “Better than you thought I’d be, am I right? Next time, don’t go thinking you can top the Top!!” His last few words came out as a snarl, both of their pleasure thresholds nearing capacity. Like two gauges about to overflow, both wolves huffed and snarled, both of their lengths, Humphrey experienced one and Shakey’s often-neglected one, pumping out their pre-loads as their climax reached a fever pitch.

“Let’s cut to the chase, alright?” Humphrey growled, grinding his knot up against that spasming tailhole as its owner clenched his paws, digging them into Humphrey’s thighs. “Let it all out, bitch. Cum for me~”

Shakey’s voice was repressed, his fangs grinding together. His tail and back bristled, his cheeks slamming down on Humphrey’s lap so perfectly.

“Y-you first…!!”

Humphrey pounded like a battering ram, slow and hard, determined to bash down those remaining defenses before his own steam went out. It would be a hard needle to thread, but he knew he could do it, if he timed it right. But his head was clouded, both of theirs were, and timing wasn’t easy when you’re holding back an orgasm. Both tried to outplay the other, Humphrey’s thrusts met Shakey’s squeezes, Shakey put extra weight into his downward movement, trying his hardest to work with Humphrey’s grip to truly milk that cock. Both wolves danced around each other, refusing to back down…

Until they bumped into each other, and the whole dance came crashing down.

Humphrey made a few more thrusts, feeling like he might burst from all that pent-up pressure. His heart raced, both in fear and excitement, as he finally decided that his climax couldn’t be stopped. He waited for it to hit, to slam into him like he slammed that tight ass, making use of the maybe seconds he had left. He felt Shakey do the same, working within such a short window to make a last ditch effort at ending things decisively. But by the time he had put in two, maybe three, more powerful rams, his mind was slammed with a wave of endorphins, and the battering ram that was his climax slammed on through his defenses, and hit like a speeding truck.

“Gonna…” Humphrey managed to growl out, shutting his eyes tight, leaning his head back, and gritting his fangs so hard he thought he might break his jaw. “Gonna…! Get… fuckin’ ready…!!”

Humphrey’s climax hit. It hit him hard. He could just barely make out Shakey muttering a stammered curse, struggling to keep it all in, as all the sound drained out of his world. It was like the world was blurred away, replaced with white and sweet release. The cork popped, and Humphrey’s cock erupted in a surge of white that filled Shakey’s hole to the brim. His head flooded with pleasure and relief, and he felt a deep, warm feeling engulf his still pistoning length when his load spurted and oozed around his shaft, hot and sticky and perfect. It flooded through Shakey, and even in his haze, he could feel the smaller wolf’s tight walls spasming uncontrolled around him. He hoped on the edge of thinking that what he thought had just happened had just happened, even as he filled Shakey to the absolute brim with as much hot seed as he could possibly muster, like a geyser going off.

But eventually, just like it had the other two days, Humphrey’s climax came down. The pleasure flooding through his body was replaced by a relaxed fatigue, and all the energy and sexy confidence he had just a minute ago left with a single, exhausted sigh. He fell back, front legs limp against his chest, as all the sound in the world around him came flooding back. His own breath mixed his Shakey’s in heavy pants, both wolves trying their hardest to catch their winded breaths as they came down in an afterglow.

When Humphrey felt well enough to speak, he did. Somehow, he felt less tired than before. Maybe he was getting used to this again: he hoped so. Having to take a nap after every fuck was impractical, at the very least.

“You came, didn’t you…?” Humphrey smirked knowingly, the scent of Shakey’s musky seed invading his nose. 

The wind was nearly knocked out of his lungs again when Shakey collapsed backward, right onto his underbelly. 

“Yep.” He said simply. “Yep, I did.”

“So, uh…” Humphrey began, a knot of worry welling up in his belly. It went away as fast it had come; he knew the answer. He didn’t know how, he just… did. “Who won?”

Shakey shrugged a noncommittal shrug. “I don’t think anyone won. We blew at the same time. It’d be too close to tell. Lucky you, huh?”

Humphrey shrugged, the knot in his belly dissipating for good. “Yeah, lucky me. Sorry, man, no ass for you today!”

Shakey just scoffed with a weak chuckle, rolling off of Humphrey’s chest and onto his side, propping up his head with a paw as he panted, his mouth agape and his muzzle fur deep red.

“And I guess you don’t get to give me that knot either. Too bad.” He shrugged again. “Hey, there’s always next time!”

Humphrey scoffed as well, smiling a contented grin as he stirred. “You bet your sweet rump there’s gonna be a next time, too! I had fun; let’s do it again sometime.” Humphrey shook off his fatigue and made his way to his feet, walking over to that special marked tree. "And next time, I’m gonna give you the knot. Trust me.” Two check marks sat side by side, soon joined by a third as his claw carved it into the wood with a slow, deliberate motion. Humphrey gasped out loud when he felt a paw strike his rump, but the shock quickly faded when he felt something else press up against him from behind. He checked over his shoulder, blue eyes twinkling with a mischievous light at what he saw.

Shakey’s rump pressed against his like a snuggly twin. And his was bigger. Not by all that much, but still enough to give him bragging rights. Not twice as big, but almost that much, and he chuckled proudly. Both of those two butts, his fur lighter than Shakey’s, jiggled together, feeding off the thick-rump energy of each other’s perfect asses. Their tails wound together again, straight up like a flagpole, and they pressed back, Humphrey feeling a familiar, musky warmth right on the one spot that only the luckiest of wolves had ever gotten to see…

Right under his tail.

“Look at that.” Humphrey snarked, smirking back at Shakey as their eyes met again. “I am bigger.”

Shakey’s ass pressed back against his, the two rump pressing together perfectly as the tip of Shakey’s tail traced his curves, running along the divide between those rumpcheeks to send a shiver up his spine. “Sure you don’t want me to give this a nice rim? It deserves it!”

Humphrey shrugged. “Nah, I’m good. Thanks for the offer, but this big ass is still off-limits.”

Shakey snapped his toes like fingers. “Damn! So close.” His smirk melted into a genuine grin as he took in the markings on the tree. “I guess that’s all three, huh?”

Humphrey grinned, looking at all three check marks lying side by side. Mooch, Salty, and Shakey, all together, just like that. Another check added itself to the list, Humphrey’s claw deftly carving it into the wood. Himself.

He surrounded those four checks in a circle, creating a crude etch of the moon’s surface all around their marks, and finally left it be. He looks upon his handiwork with pride, a shiver going up his spine as the warm remnants of his climax ram down in rump and balls, dribbling onto the ground as the smell of sex permeated the entire clearing for the third time that week. And it wouldn’t be the last.

“Yep, the Omega Club’s all back together.” Humphrey’s proud grin twisted in a predatory, sexual grin, and he pressed his rump back against Shakey’s with a suggestive bump of his hips, feeling his still-hard cock slap against his underbelly. “Bet you forgot all about that old name, huh?”

Shakey shrugged. “Nah, I remember. Mooch came up with that one, right?” He chuckled simply, golden eyes shining. “Now the real fun starts, right~?” He inquired, smacking both asses with a mightly blow that sent a shiver of pleasure up Humphrey’s spine.

“You got it. Now the real fun starts.” Humphrey snickered back at him, watching as his infamously-huge rump wobbled in the best way possible, rising and falling and rippling and bouncing more than Shakey’s ever could in a hundred years. “I can’t wait~”


End file.
